Naruto: Twin Dragon Blades
by ninjadude656
Summary: After spending time in Konoha, Naruto soon feel that Hidden Leaf is feels more home than Hidden Valley. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

_Three Anbus stole Naruto when he is a baby. They took him to the forest to kill him, however he was saved by a mysterious ninja. The ninja took him back to Hidden Valley, which was a tiny village located between the Fire country, Rain country, and Grass country. This village lives in secret that not a lot of people know it exist. Those who know are really old or they enemies who try to steal its power. The power that Hidden Valley has are two swords, one is the White Dragon Blade and the other Black Dragon Blade. Both are very powerful blade and can be destructive if it is used improperly. That is why Hidden Valley is very secretive; they fear other villages will attack them and gain their power. Also they ranking titles, is very different from the Naruto series, their only Kage and shinobis, that's it._

_My first fanfic, so please go easy on me!_

****

**Naruto: Twin Dragon Blades**

"Hokage sama the entire village is demanding that the demon fox carrier is to disposed of." Shouted the Anbu.

Sarutobi sighed with frustration and anger, he couldn't understand how the people see him as a monster rather than a hero. After the Kyuubi struck Konoha things were turning bad. Many jounins died trying to drive the monster away. The village has been severely damaged and many people are still missing including the fourth. Worst they blamed the infant for all this mess even though he was practically harmless.

"Tell the village that they won't get they want." Replied the Third Hokage.

"But some of them threaten revolt if he isn't dispose of."

"Then tell them if they do then I give permission for the Anbu squads to attack without hesitant."

"Y-yes Hokage-sama." The Anbu left leaving the Hokage and Kakashi alone in the office.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision to do?" asked Kakashi.

"I will not let the entire people blame the poor child for bearing the fox demon within him. If they want him, they'll have to go through me first. What do you think Kakashi? Do you think protecting a young boy or a demon?"

A smile formed underneath his mask. "I believe you are doing the right thing."

"Thank you" with a sigh of relief

Suddenly three Anbus bolted in the office with both Kakashi and Sarutobi with looking at towards them.

"Hokage-sama the people are trying to break in the building, they are demanding you to give the child immediately!"

"Great just great" with a great angered look on his face he got up and ordered the three anbus to guard the child while he and Kakashi will try to disperse the problem themselves.

Sarutboi Pov

Why does this have to happen now!

We already have enough problems in our hands.

When Kakashi and I reached the first floor we looked around. Everything seemed fine, then one of the attendants downstairs asked if we needed something.

"Where is the riot?" The attendant looked at me with a confused look on his face and replied "The what?"

"The people who are demanding me to turn in the fourth son?'

"There is no riot Hokage-sama."

"If there is no riot then... Oh no!"

All three of us raced back up to my office, in to the back room where the child is sleeping in a cradle. To my horror the three Anbus are gone...along with Naruto.

"How could I let this happen? Why did I let my guard down?"

End Sarutboi Pov

**(Somewhere outside of Konoha)**

The three anbus from leaf race across the forest as fast they could along with the child throughout the night. When they got to a distance that they believe they are safe, they stop to catch their breath.

"Are sure this is a good idea Kofu?" said one of the Anbu

"If we let that monster live then we will have to fight again and this time it will surely finish its job." Said the one carrying the baby.

"Beside it is too late to back out, if we return, the Hokage will kill us himself."

"Come on lets get this over with."

"Right" one responded while pulling a sword out, the anbu setting the child down to the ground. Once the child on the ground it began to cry loudly.

"Hurry up Takara before we get unwanted attention."

Little did they know that they have been watched since they stop to rest.

Just before the Anbu was about to kill the child a kunai pierced through his mask between his eyes. Then he fell back on the ground dead with silent thump.

"Takara!" shouted one of the men. "Has the Hokage found us?"

"Not possible I don't sense any Chakra!"

They looked around for where kunai came from.

"Come on out we know you're out there somewhere!"

Just then a figure landed couple feet in front of them, he/she was wearing a dark cloak with hood. Then he/she slowly got up turned around revealing mask design as a demon with two small horns sticking out on top of the forehead. The eyes were painted as they crying blood.

"Why are two trying to kill this infant?" replied in a male voice with coldness in them.

"This child is a demon and attacked our village. It even our families and friend."

The dark shrouded figure looks at them for while, then turn to the child with blonde hair with a seal on his stomach. He then turned to them back to them.

"Have you had no shame? This helpless child has little chakra within him, the only damage this baby can do is cry."

"Look again and see deeper into the child."

The devil masked nin looked at them for a moment. Then examine the baby but this time with more attention. He notices this child did indeed have more chakra then he looks. The child had infinite amount of it.

The Mysterious Ninja Pov

This child! This is no ordinary child! In fact this chakra amount is not possible for humans to possess.

Still I can't let them kill him. They notice that I now know this infant is not what he seem. Their eyes show that they have intention to kill this baby regardless what they I say.

"Now you know why he must die."

"I will not let you spill blood." I took out my Kusarigama and prepared for battle.

"Fine then, die!" One of the Anbu charged at me with his sword raised in the air. I too charged and dispatching him with my weapon, the blade of my weapon slashed him deep into his chest leaving him falling to his resting place. Then I turn to the last one facing him, he show fear through his mask.

"Leave now and I will not harm you." I was hoping he consider offer however...

"Screw You!" Then he started form seals.

"Bunshin No Jutsu" He created two clones, and then started throw kunais at me. I immediately dodge them and got in front the real anbu. The shocked look in his eyes and hinted fear was mixed within them.

"I gave you chance, but you persisted and sealed your own fate." With that I slit his throat leaving him to bleed to death.

I turned back to the child, which happen to be crying still. I sensed movement coming towards me; I quickly grabbed the child and disappear.

End of Mysterious Ninja Pov.

**(Hidden Valley)**

In a room with only two male adults, one was the mysterious ninja with the devil mask while the other was a old man in a kage uniform which is brown and green. The old man had a long a long silvery white beard that touches his stomach.

"Hitaro." Said the old man.

"Hai" replied the shinobi.

"The child from Hidden Leaf, is the carrier of Kyuubi. You probably know the name."

"Yes, the Demon Fox that attacked Hidden Leaf ."

"Yes, the Fourth Hokage, his father sealed the demon within him. However after defeating a powerful being cost his very own life."

"Why did he choose his very own son to bare this task?"

"He wanted his son to be known as a hero, instead the people saw him completely the opposite."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways to get information."

The room had completely gone silent.

"What will we do with child?" Asked Hitaro.

"What do you suggest?" Replied the old man

"Let him train with us, I shall train him."

The old man looked at him with serious eyes. "Why do you want to train him?"

"Because he reminds me of someone who also was hated by his own village."

The old man hummed a bit. He then asked him another question.

"If the in the furture if the boy is to know that he is from another village, what are you going to do?"

"He shall know at the right age." responded the masked nin.

The old man thought about it, he soon then nodded with agreement.

**(Hidden Valley Years Later)**

The young blonde hair boy walked down the road of the village. He recently graduated from the Hidden Valley Academy.

He remebers all the hard work he went through, and it finally paid off. He lived in Hidden Valley all his life but also known that he was never born here. He learned the truth two years ago when he was heading up Kanokage office. He overheard them talking about it when Hitaro encounter the three Anbus from Leaf that tried to kill him when he was a baby.

_Naruto's Past andPov_

_I was heading to Kanokage's office since the academy was out early and I felt saying hi to Kanokage. When I got close to his office, I heard Hitaro sensei's voice. When I got closer I was able make out what they saying and see through the slightly opened door._

_"Hitaro it is almost time tell Nartuo's true origin." _

_The devil masked ninja nodded agreement. _

_What? What are talking about?_

_"Naruto." Hitaro called out my name. Which happen make jolt with suprise, and also a tint of fear that_ _might eavesdropping on their conversation._

_"Relax you are not in trouble but you must hear this, so come and sit." Hitaro explaining things cooly as usual._

_I slowly walked in, it was a small office with couple bookshelves and scroll holders around. In the middle was a desk where Kanokage sat in where he is facing me sadly. Hitaro sensei has his back towards me, I took a chair that a couple feet away desk._

_"Naruto..." Kanokage was about to began but Hitaro stopped him._

_"Kanokage please let explain." _

_Kanokage nodded at him with aproval._

_"Naruto when you were young infant, your home Hidden Leaf, Konoha. Your father was thw fourth Hokage."_

_I knew that they were serious by the tone of Hitaro and the look of Konakage. Plus I never hear Hitaro joking at all and Konakage, rarley._

_"Your father fought the fox demon, known as Kyuubi. He mangaed to defeat it and seal it in a selected host."_

_"Who is the host of the Demon."_

_Both of them were silent. Finally Hitaro continued._

_"That host is you Naruto."_

_At this moment, it was the shock of my life._

_"After the battle, your father passed away wanting you to be known as hero. However the people of Hidden Leaf saw you as the demon itself. Thus they attempted to kill you, that's when I encounter to you. They..."_

_"STOP!"_

_They both shocked that I screamed. Who can blame me, after hearing all that it was unbearable. The next thing I did was running out of the office._

_End of Naruto Pov_

_"Naruto!" Kanokage shouted with concern. He then got up to follow him but stopped by Hitaro._

_"Let him be. He needs time alone for now."_

_Both were still and silent for a moment, then Kanokage sat back down. Then Hitaro broke the silence._

_"Perhaps it was not time tell him the truth yet."_

_"No. It is better he found out soon."_

_**(Somewhere in Hidden Valley)**_

___Naruto was siting on balcony's edge of a building, peering out at the small people walking by. He saw a family which contain's a mother, father, and a son, they held hands smiling and laughing until they no longer in sight._

_"Naruto" _

_He turned around and saw Hitaro. The tall shinobi walk and sat next to him. He then started speak to him._

_"When I was your age, I too suffered the same fate."_

_Naruto looked at him with curiosity._

_"My clan betrayed Hidden Stone because of their greed for power. Thus leading many of them to there very own death. Those who remained were cast out and branded as traitors of the Earth Country, we force to wander in hunger, and slowly one by one died by stravation or sickness. My mother was the last to die, I greived for her death and was prepare to die also. However shinobi from this village came and saved me."_

_Naruto was sad to hear that news but same time he's happy their are people like him also._

_"I'm sorry I shouted like that back at..."_

_"Don't be."_

_Everything went silent execpt for the people down below._

_"Thank you." Naruto said._

_Hitaro nodded and got up and started to walk away._

_"Hitaro sensei." Narruto turned around but he disapeared as usual._

_End of the Past_

Naruto was broke out of the past when someone called out his name.

Naruto Pov

"Uzumaki!"

I turned around to see who said my name, it was Hitaro sensei, as always he wore black shinobi outfit. He also wore that devil mask which conceals his identity; he never let people see his true face. Which makes me wonder why he never let anyone see his face.

"Yes Hitaro sensei."

He took a few steps towards me.

"I heard that you passed the exam. Congratulation, you deserve it."

"Thank you." I replied as I bowed.

"In a few days you and the other shinobis will be sent out to the world. You must be prepared; Hidden Valley is very different from any other village. Our sworn duty is to protect both Dragon blades. We must always be on guard, therefore we must seek out threats before they seek out us. Not only that, our ranking and method of training is very different and no a lot of people knows that Hidden Valley exists"

"Yes sensei, I learned a lot in this village and aware how destructive the two swords be when misused."

"Yes, both power can be dangerous, you may continue your business." With that he disappear with the blink of an eye. I wondered how he vanishes so well.

End of Naruto Pov 

**(Three Days Later)**

**Normal Pov**

Newly trained shinobis stood in front of the Kanokage building. The murmuring and mumbles echoed throughout the area, they stood their carrying anything that is essential to them. Some of them were excited, some were nervous, and some were pondering what was taking so long.

Among those crowds was Naruto, he wore a black shiny leather suit, leaving his arm bare only leaving his forearm and hand guards to protect them. He wore a mask that covers his face completely leaving his blue eyes revealed. Also wore a head guard just in case someone hits him their with kunai or something. (Think of Ninja Gaiden.)

Finally Kanakage stepped out along with several older looking ninjas.

"Please forgive me for keeping all of you in a long wait. We are now ready to proceed with the ceremony." he shouted.

"You all very strong and brave, you have all earned your title and now ready protect your people and this village. Your strength will come from your courage, use that at all times. Before you all became fine shinobi, from our history you know most of our enemies were powerful. Some of them were very strong missing-nin, some had enhanced technology, some were powerful sorcerers, and even some of them were demons themselves. But no matter who or what our enemy is we will always meet them in battle, and we always rise victorious and glorious. No matter how many sharp teeth and claws our opponent has, we shall cut them, no matter how many of adversaries out there, we shall crush them, and no matter how overwhelming the challenges we face, we shall overcome them."

The entire crowd was silent, and then the Kanokage spoke again.

"We are Hidden Valley, and I am proud to be one, I am sure that every one of you is also proud to be one too. The Celestial Dragons of the Heavens Gate has bestowed a gift to every good soul humans in this world. It is a gift that no evil being shall never have or take. It is a powerful gift called hope. It is a powerful weapon that no treacherous man or beast shall withstand. Use it to assist you on your journey, go now may the gods of heaven watch you."

With those words the crowd slowly began to cheer roar with great pride. Naruto too never heard such powerful words and was also applauding to the speech the Konokage made.

Later young cadets lined up to recieve their mission scroll.

When it was Naruto's turn he went up to Kanokage. Kanokage looked at him and smiled, he gave his scroll.

"Congradultion Naruto, your father in the Heavens would be proud of you." Kanokage spoke with kindness.

"Thank you Kanokage, even though I wasn't born here, Hidden Valley will always be my home." Naruto responded with greatful intention.

**(Moments later)**

Each shinobi received their destination for their journey, and their instructions. Soon young men started to leave for their journey.

Naruto Pov 

I am now heading towards the Grass Country, I was to meet Hitaro sensei there for what I have to do. I hope this journey goes well.

**End of Chapter One**

I hope you like this story, so review and give me feedback. I also borrowed some ideas from Ninja Gaiden. Which I believe it is a awesome game and everyone should play it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey it's me again!_

_Thanks for the reviews! Now to answer some of the reviewers questions._

**Belagarion213**

**Question:** Nice story. However There is one thing that I dont understand. There should not be a Kanokage. as the title Kage is given only to the leaders of teh largest Ninja Villages.  
  
They are Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage. For Fire, Water, Lightneing, Wind and Stone respectivly

**Answer: **Thanks for compliment, for the question. I will not answer that now because it will spoil the story, but you will find out in the future I promise you that!

**Stormraven**

**Question: **Hi,  
  
Great beginning to an interesting storyline.  
  
Q: To compare, how do newly graduated Hidden Valley shinobi match up to the other villages system of ranking? (ie. gennin, chunnin, jounin, anbu, sannin, kage)  
  
Looking forward to seeing more from you!

**Answer**: Some of them could **only** take on genins, while others would most likely get beating of their life.

_Well that's all the quetions. Now enjoy the people._

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto Pov**

The Grass country is a pretty interesting place, it doesn't have a lot recent technology but they did a lot farming in this country. Everywhere I go, I see rice fields.

This road should take me to the Hidden Grass village, but it sure is taking very long time to get there. I wonder how the others doing? Are they at destination or are still traveling.

I stop to take a look on my map. According to the map Hidden Grass Village is only an hour away. Oh well I am getting close to the town so I might as well lay down relax a bit.

I got off the road and headed to the soft grass so I can lie down for a bit. I thought about Hidden Leaf, who were my parent's there and what were doing now. I remember Hitaro-sensei saying that the people abandon me, but not my parents. He told that I have the legendary Fox Demon Kyuubi sealed inside me. So many questions to ask and, so mnay to be answered.

"Ryoko wait up!"

I looked up to see where is the voice coming from. A girl around my age was sprinting fast down my direction. She had black hair tied as a ponytail, she had green emerald eyes and her flesh was light. She wore a white sleeveless kimono, which stops three centimeters above her knees. Her face had a serious and determination expression spread across it. When she got closer she got into a position with two kunais, one in each hand.

"You! What is your business in this country and what village are you from?"

I looked blankly at her while wondering what's going on. Suddenly it hit me. I totally forgot to change into my regular clothing; I have been wandering in my shinobi uniform for a month. No wonder people gave me strange looks in the past...

"Are you going answer or do I have to force it out of you."

I immediately snap out of my thoughts and think up of an excuse.

"I'm just traveling and I was taught by a independent nin."

Then two more grass genins came, one was a male who had spiky red hair who wore a gray coat and black shorts. The other was a female who had green hair with short pigtails, she wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with light blue shorts .

"You know you should really slow down for us, we not top rookies like you." Male said while while breathing really hard.

"Yeah Ryoko. Uh who's he?" the green hair said while pointing at me.

"Wow cool outfit!" the male genin shouted while giving two thumbs up.

"Uh thanks." I replied.

"Careful he could be the one who stole the forbidden scroll." The one called Ryoko staring at me with accusation.

"But it isn't him"

"How do you know that?'

"Cause the ones that stole the scroll had skull masks."

Skull mask!? Could they mean the enemy ninja clan known as Assai! Suddenly a kunai wrapped with an exploding tag hit the ground where we are standing. It exploded sending everyone grunting or screaming back few feet away from the explosion. I flipped back on my foot looked where kunai came from. I was right three shinobis with skull mask wearing black and purple uniforms stood there in front of us.

One armed with claws.

Another with a sword.

And the final one with nunchucks.

"A Hidden Valley shinobi." One shouted.

"Good lets kill him before we leave." Another exclaimed

I try to draw my sword out but one threw kunai at it and knocking away from me.

"You won't be needing that anymore, since your going to hell pretty soon." He ended with a wicked cackle.

**Naruto Pov Ends**

The three Assai ninjas charged at Naruto with great speed. Naruto quickly jump on top of one using one of him as a spring, which lifted him to the air. While he was in the air he threw multiple shurikens at them. Two of them dodge them; the one that was used as a spring got hit at the back of the leg.

He gave a grunt of pain and quickly jumped into a tall grass field. The one with the nunchucks charged at Naruto when he landed. The man swung his nunchucks ferociously at Naruto, Naruto had a bit of hard time avoiding each swings.

Finally he saw an opening and immediately took a kunai threw into the spot. The opponent stopped at his tracks and fell down to the ground.

Naruto kicks up the nunchucks and started show off a bit swinging it around. The last swing hits him straight in the forehead.

"Ow!" After that, rubbed his head and got back to battle position.

"Your pretty good for a little runt. But I'm a lot stronger and faster than you!" with those words he charged at the young nin, he swung his sword at young ninja.

Naruto barley avoided that slash from the sword. He jumped in the air just in time, however the enemy also jumped in the air kick him down to the ground. Then fall towards Naruto with his sword, the blade pierce through young shinobi's heart.

"AAAUUGHHH!"

"Ha ha ha, that was too easy!"

The enemy laughed, but soon the celebration ended as the body of Naruto puffed into smoke leaving behind a wooden log.

"What! But how! Damn it where is that little brat!"

"Behind you."

The infuriated nin turned around but was too late. Six Narutos attacked him, one kicked him in the stomach. Then two of them came in and started striking him with their nunchucks, and then another two kicked him in the air. Finally the last Naruto jumped into the air, gather all the power he can get and struck into the skull of his enemy. The man fell and slammed onto the ground creating a small crater.

Naruto looked around to see if the opponent with claws was still around, he sensed no presence other than three grass nin and the two downed Assai members.

He got rid of all of his clone.

When he concluded that third man ran away, he went to pick up his sword, which was lying four feet away from him. Just when he was about to touch his sword, he felt a sharp swift pain scratched across his back. He fell to the ground grunting in agony, then a feet stomp on his back. He turned his head to see that it was the third shinobi, but he had crazed look in his eyes.

"Even I returned with the scroll, I would faced the humiliation having my own team defeated by a mere 12 year old." Then the skull ninja raised his left claw.

"BURN IN HELL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" as screamed he thrust his claw for the kill.

**(Naruto Pov)**

This is it. I really ticked off this guy. I was ready to die until that girl Ryoko kicked him in the face. The guy fell backwards by couple feet, but he got back and screamed with anger. Then the red hair shinobi started making seals and exucuted his grass technique

The next thing happen, grass from the ground started to cover the crazed clawed guy, he desperately tried to get grass off of him but more and more latched on to him. Then a the other girl threw some kind of chemical in a bottle at him, moments later the guy fell down and stopped moving.

The girl named Ryoko helped me up; I asked what did the other girl do to ninja.

"Oh I mixed up some various herbs which will stun him for a long time." She responded with a cheerful tone.

"That was some nice moves you got there. You got to teach me those." The red hair boy patted my shoulder very hard, which hurt a little.

"Thank you for your help, but just who are you."

I turned and saw the girl named Ryoko. This time she showed a blank expression, and her voice was a little bit kinder.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, you guys are from Hidden Grass Village, can you take me there?"

The green hair came up to me. "How did you know we were from Hidden Grass?"

When this question was asked Ryoko nodded with a sigh, while the other slapped his forehead.

"What?" The green hair girl said innocently.

**(In a Grass Country Cemetery)**

The tombstones within the cemetery scatter around while the tall trees covers the sky making the place look dark. Two men were there, one dress in dark ragged clothing with long greasy hair, which covered his face only revealing one of eyes and part of his mouth. He has light green skin which can be seen through his bandages around his body. The other man stood seven feet tall and wore a dark cloak, which cover most of his body. He wore a hood and a iron mask which it's design as a regular human face.

A shinobi that dressed like the three men that attacked Naruto appeared behind them. The shinobi bowed down and started spoke all information, which he learned today.

"**So the three shinobis I sent failed to do their duty.**" Then man in the iron mask spoke in a metallic voice.

"Hai my lord" responded the nin.

"Shall we dispose the survivor?"

"**No. Continue the experiment. One forbidden scroll is not going stop this event.**"

"Hai" the nin soon disappeared.

"**Yako.**"

"Yessss!" the green skinned man responded with a slight insanity.

"**Carry on with the plan. I am going to the wave country.**"

"What if that silly valley fly comes back and buzz around again!"

"**Let it fly around, besides entire flies from the valley will soon meet their end.**"

"Very welllll massterrrr! It shaalllll be done!" Then Yako started doing back flips away from his boss.

"**Soon the two swords of the valley, shall be mine.**"

**(Hidden Grass Village)**

Naruto found out his other companion's names, the male was named Kenta Fujiyama while the girl with green hair is Mana Tatsuki.

Ryoko Kiriyama had thanked him for helping them retrieve the scroll and apprehending the three intruders. She also apologized for being so aggressive on him earlier.

"So Naruto where are you going at this moment?" asked Kenta

"To find place to stay at night." responded fox carrier.

"You can stay with me and my aunt, we have extra room."

"Thanks Ryoko. But I can find a motel or something."

"No I insist, after I accused you for being an intruder, this at least I can do for you."

"You don't need to punish yourself."

Suddenly Naruto sensed Hitaro's chakra.

"Please be my guest, I would like you meet my aunt anyways." pleaded Ryoko.

"Alright I be there, just tell me where it is."

"It is white house, down four blocks. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, I got to go do some stuff first, see you soon." With that Naruto ran off.

**(Ryoko Pov)**

Hmmm this Naruto, he's quite an interesting guy.

"Eh, Ryoko do you have a crush on him"

I felt my face burn up, and turn to Mana. She had the sly smirk on her face.

"No! No! It is nothing like that, I am only being kind!"

I shouldn't have shouted like that.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Your face doesn't say that!"

"Not you too Kenta!"

My face was flourished with heat; I felt my heart pumping harder then usual.

"Come on Ryoko admit that you're slightly attracted to our mysterious hero."

"Yeah, your face shows it! In fact you're blushing!"

Ah! They're right!

"Your both cruel you know that!"

**(End of Ryoko Pov)**

The two-grass genin laughed while the other was standing there blushing.

**(Some in Hidden Grass Village)**

Naruto followed the chakra into a dark alley. He continued until he heard someone quietly say his name. He quickly turns to see it was Hitaro sensei.

"I heard that you had a fight today."

"Yes Hitaro sensei. They were from the Assai clan"

"I am aware of that. I'm going to get straight to point."

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto remember the speech from Kanokage."

"Hai"

"The speech maybe the last words you'll ever hear from Kanokage."

"What!"

"Keep your voice down. Someone might hear us. Kanokage believes that an attack will be launched by an organization called the Gallerian. A man who calls himself the Metal Prophet leads them. He is also called the ruler of the new world. He has a strong belief that if he posses both the Dragon Blade then he can conquer the entire world."

"Okay but what does this have to do with Assai clan."

"Assai clan are puppets of the Gallerian, they use them for drawing information in the shinobi world. The shinobis you have encounter were trying steal the scroll so the Gallerians can conduct an experiment on this Village."

"What kind of experiment?"

Hitaro nodded with left and right. "I am afraid I do not know, but keep your guard up, and do not worry about Hidden Valley. I inform you to come back when it is necessary."

With that Hitaro disappeared.

Naruto decided that he should wander the village for a while before going to Ryoko's home.

**(Back to the Cemetery)**

It was now nighttime, the moon is full.

Yako was dancing around the cemetery with joy, then a Assai member appeared out of the darkness.

"Yako-sama, we are ready to proceed with the plan."

"Gooood! Then do it! Do it now! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

The Assai shinobi ran back to meet up with other Assai Member.

"Are really going to go through with this? I mean this is really inhuman."

"Which one would rather go through? Knowing that you are about to do something evil, or go through the torture of the Gallerians for not being obedient."

All the nins remained silent.

"Then it is settled, get scroll out, you guys get on high grounds while I'll do the chanting."

Minutes Later 

The shinobi was reading the scroll loudly while Yako just listen to it, as it was music.

Then ground started shake and rumble while the chant continued on.

Finally he was done, the ground stop shaking too.

"Yako-sama it is best we get to high grounds immediately."

"No! I'll watch from close up!"

"But..."

"You go! I'll staayyy...."

"The man nodded and disappeared.

Moment's later moaning and groaning echoing throughout cemetery. Then ragged corpse started to claw out of their grave, while Yako laughed with excitement.

"Go! Go GOOO! That's right go to your new playmates in....Hidden Grass."

He burst into laughter while the legions of the dead headed towards Hidden Grass.

Moaning filled the night air.

One of the Assai shinobi looked down at undead from a tall tree. Then he spoke to no one in particular but himself.

"Dear god. What have we done?"

**End of Chapter 2**

_I know this chapter isn't too great but the next one is._

_I know some of my ideas are strange, but I promise you it will be awsome!_

_If any of you have question to ask, then feel free. I answer them best as I can. _

_Chapter 3 will be here soon!_

_Reveiws Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_What's up everbody! Like I promised you chapter 3 is better than 2. I wrote this so everyone could enjoy it. I got reviews from you readers and I want to say thnak you for your compliments._

_Now too answer friendly reader's quetion._

**From Rurikat**

**Question: **Nice Chapter!  
Q.Is there going to be pairings in this story? (not that i really care im just curious) And if so what will they be?

**Answer: **Yes I will have pairings because in my opinon, it keeps the story flowing. The pairing will most likely going to be is Sasuke/Sakura, and Ino/Shikamaru. For Hinata, well in my veiw, I don't like the pairings with Naruto in this story. Because it would feel very awkward since Naruto is like a totally new person. It is not like I am against the the two being together, but more like it would feel misplaced since the Naruto I created isn't cocky or a prankster. I was thinking of Kiba/Hinata but that might be a bad idea too. For Naruto it is most likely that he will be with Ryoko. But please if you got any ideas for pairings then post them.

**From foxy-phsycopath-madchibi-Bitch**

**Question:** hmm...pretty good. are we gonna c some Kyuubi action next? fun fun murder! evil laugh anyway, good luck with the next chapter!

**Answer:** Keep reading my story and you see them.

**From Night-Owl123**

**Question:** when will naruto go back to leaf village?

**Answer:** Most likely in the chapter 4 or 5.

_That's it for today's question of the day. On to the story!_

**Chapter 3**

**(At Ryoko's House)**

"Thanks for the dinner Kirayama-san." Naruto said with nice smile.

"I am glad you that you liked it." A woman in her forties smiled back.

"My aunt is known to be the best cook in Grass."

"I can see why."

"Well I guess I should cleaning up now!" The woman got up and started to pick up the plates.

"I do it Aunt Maya." The girl took the plates from her Aunt

"Okay Ryoko you may do it."

When Ryoko left to the kitchen the woman started a conversation with Naruto.

"Ryoko told me how skilled you."

"Uh thanks but I still have a lot to learn." Naruto started blush a bit.

The woman smiled. "Ryoko lost her mother and father on a mission, she was very young at that time. She use to cry all time for her parents."

Naruto was listening, saddened to hear such a thing.

"When Ryoko started training into kunoichi, she made a vow to be strong not for herself, but for her parents."

Naruto looked down a bit, the story reminded him that he never had parents.

"I'm sorry did the story bored you?" She asked in kindness and with a small smile.

"Oh no its not that, I'm just thinking for a bit. It is that she must of really felt alone when her parents past away."

"Yes she did."

Naruto was still, he had a saddened expersion on his face.

"You had the same problem also, didn't you."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But I met friends that help me get through with this problem." (And also they are like a relatives I never had before.)

"That is good, nobody should have to be alone in there life."

Naruto smiled, then he slowly stood up.

"Say is it okay to if I step outside for a moment?"

"Oh please be our guest."

Once the blonde haired nin was outside, he took a gaze at the moon. For some reason the moon look very menacing to him, he felt that something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly a scream was heard not too far away.

Ryoko and her aunt came out to see what's going on, people started to run towards their direction. They try to get information out of them, but they would only run past them or tell them to flee. Finally they manage to stop one them and asked him what's going on.

"Y-Y-You better leave n-now!"

"Why?"

"M-monsters are a-attacking our v-village!" then the man ran again. Naurto faced towards the direction sacred people coming from, and then ran.

"Naruto! Aunt we have to help him!"

"Wait! Lets wait for the Village Guards to come!"

"But Naruto needs our help now!" She then sprinted off ignoring her Aunt shouting for to come back.

Naruto finally found out what was the problem. Hordes of rotting figures were clawing they're way through the village. They moaned as they slowly approached the civilians who are desperately trying to get away.

Three zombies cornered a mother and child who huddling together whimpering in fear. The zombies were closing in, suddenly the blond nin jumped in front of them. Naruto unsheathed his sword and cut all three of them down, then he told the mother take the child and run. The mother complied and ran like there is no tomorrow. Naruto turned back to see three creatures he cut down, were getting back up. Then he saw more of them coming towards him. He then quickly ran through the thinnest line of the undead while hacking them to a safer spot.

"Naruto!" He turned around it was Ryoko running up to him.

"What's g-going on!"

"I don't know but you need to see to that the people will get out of here safely till the Grass Guards come. I'll stay here and pin these creeps down here as long as I can."

"How are you going to do that!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke puff out, when the smoke disappeared an army of Narutos appeared.

"Go." Naruto replied while glaring at the enemy. Ryoko did as she was told and went to help the people behind them.

"Ryoko!" The female genin turned around. "Grow strong for your parents."

Ryoko looked back at Naruto with shock, then she smiled and nodded.

Soon the army of Narutos charged at the army of zombies.

**(Outside of Grass Village)**

"What's going on?! Shouldn't my dear zombie soldiers be swarming the city right now!"

"Is that Valley ninja. He used a ninjustsu technique creating an army of himself."

"Oh is that so? Heh heh hee hee ha ha ha! I would like to see this little nin myself."

Then Yako dashed towards the village with excitement.

**(Back to the clashed Army of Narutos and the zombies)**

The battlefield of Narutos and the zombie horde raged on and on

Both striking each other fiercely back and forth. The zombies used bones, clubs, old swords, kunais, and sometimes their own hands fought with their undead furry. They mange to destroy some of the clone even though they kept missing due to they're slow speed.

On the other side the bushin clones were fast and strong, also more intellegent. They jumped into the air throwing kunai's and shurikens. They exucuted many ninjutsu and genjutsu on the decaying enemies. Sometimes they had to hack their foes into many pieces, but luck looked grim on them. Because they manage to take few down but the zombies pushed on regardless of they're state. Even they have crawl on one arm.

The real Naruto was hacking anything dead that was close to him, one zombie tried to chop with a rusty wood cuting axe. The young blonde nin dodge the blow and retaliated be cutting in half.

**Naruto Pov**

Shit! What is taking so long for Grass shinobis to get here! My chakra is going low, and these bastards won't stay down!

"Eeeeerraaaghhh!"

One of those corpses is trying get me off guard from the back. I threw three kunais at it, but it still kept going! I took my sword out while it was trying reach for me, I chop the head off but body kept moving. I felt its rotting arm grabbed my throat, trying strangle the life out of me. I quickly sliced its arm off and kicked the body back toward the ground. I grabbed the arms and threw them down to the ground. I was gasping for air, I looked around and saw my clones were also struggling with these dead guys. Some of them started disappear due to the shortage of chakra or received too much damage.

If this keeps up, these slow bastards eventually will take me down. Nothing could be more worse then this.

Just then I saw a black longhaired man in ragged clothing destroy four of my clones at once. Then another of my clone attacked him but he grabbed the clone's arm and threw it at the other two clones. Then four clones charged at him, but the guy jump in the air and did a split kick sending two clones back. Then a clone attempted to slash him but he took off to air again, but this another clone jump towards with his sword ready. But that failed also cause the guy kicked the clone in the air to the ground, then perform some kind of Kinjustsu that he vomited a large acidic liquid on the clone and making it melt away.

When he touched ground again he looked straight at me.

"You must be the Valley insect, you I hope you entertain me for bit."

"You're the one who is responsible for this zombie attack." I replied back.

"Yes! I Yako admit the truth; I am the genius who did this."

"You bastard."

"I'm sad, you don't like my zombie army do you. Well then I hope this you satisfy your needs!"

This Yako guy, he charged at me with his kunai, and try to stab me with it. Luckily I jumped away that time, landed one a roof of building. I should try to lead him away from zombies so he won't get help from them. Also my remaining clones should be able to handle them.... I hope.

**(End of Naruto Pov)**

Both Naruto and Yako ran across walls of the surrounding building, Naruto swung his sword at Yako. Yako deflected all the blows with his kunai. When Yako received a chance to retaliate, he then performed the same kinjutsu he did earlier.

"Taka Fumai Kinako!"

Then he started to vomit towards Naruto, the fox carrier dodge the vomit that were aimed at him. Naruto threw several kunais at Yako, but were shot down by the vomit.

Yako jumped to the other side of the building and shot more vomits at Naruto. While dodging the vomits Naruto timed carefully and jumped to the side that Yako was, he attempted to trust him with his blade. Yako jumped to strike Naruto with his Kunai, while in the air they exchanged blows but also blocked them all. When the both got on the opposite side they did the same thing again, they did it for couple more times.

When they stopped suddenly felt aching pain all over his body, he quickly looked at himself and saw that there were cuts all over his body.

**(Naruto Pov)**

Damn it! I can't keep this up my chakra is running low and wounded, I have to beat him soon! Creating all those clones takes a lot chakra.

**(End of Naruto Pov)**

Yako jumped off the wall on to a telephone pole started to make seals; Naruto saw this and immediately threw shurikens at to slow him down. The shuriken did not harm Yako but it did interrupt him performing seals. Then Naruto jumped off the wall and performed a Ninjutsu.

"Genrou Zan!"

Then Naruto shot projectiles that are light blue energies that were flat and thin, they sped towards the target. Yako saw them coming but the projectiles were so fast that one them cut his left arm off and the other made a deep gash on his right leg. The others he managed to dodge or they hit telephone pole.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! My arm! My Arrrrrmm! You shit cut of my arm!" Yako screamed then he fell off the telephone pole. Then large pieces of telephone pole came down on the insane nin.

Naruto landed nearby to see if his opponent is defeated. The body of Yako remains still and bleeding lot. He then turns back to battleground where his clones and the zombie are fighting.

**(Ryoko Pov)**

The Grass shinobis are here and so is Mana and Kenta! Thank god, Naruto's clones are almost gone and to mention people were so much in panic that it was hard for me to get them to safty.

At least now I can be at ease, the some of the shinobis and kunoichis were helping me to get the to safety. Since there are not much left the job got easier.

The rest of the ninjas battle the undead, trying to push them back as far as they can. But they were having tough time since the zombies didn't feel pain.

Kenta and Mana were fighting the walking dead also, I could tell that they were nervous, but who can blame them. It isn't everyday you fight a monster that is dead already.

After all the civilians had reach to safety I went to join the fight.

"What does it take to kill these monsters?!" One of our shinobi shouted.

"They're too many of them! We have to pull back!"

"No! I am going to protect Grass even the cost of my life!" Kenta cried.

"Me too! I'm going to protect Grass also, right Ryoko!" Mana soon followed.

"Right!"

Naruto appeared but he looks very tired, I ran towards to see if he needs my help. But then someone threw a kunai at my leg, which caused me yelp fall down on my side. Naruto saw me he turn to the direction were kunai came from. Then the man kicked him to the ground and stabbed him in left shoulder with a sword, and left it there to pin him to the ground.

The man laughed and stared at me with vicious eyes, then started to approach me with a kunai with in his right hand.

"Ryoko!" Kenta charged at he at man when he got close to the man, he stabbed by him in the stomach and thrown into an area full of zombies. Mana tried to stop him but he knocked her out clean. Finally the man got close enough to pull my hair making get on my knees, I felt the cold metal kunai up to throat.

**(End of Ryoko Pov)**

"Valley insect! Your probably lost all your chakra in the fight against me! Well it is time for the payback of my left arm. With your dear friend's life heh heh heh."

Naruto struggled to get up and not just save Ryoko, but Kenta who is bleeding badly in the same time fending off a group of zombies, and Mana who is knocked out while another group of zombies close on her. All the clones have been destroyed and Grass nins were too busy protecting they're own lives.

Most of Ryoko is about to die because of my failure to protect her. For the first time he feel overwhelmed with guilt and shame burning force within him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted with anger and sadness.

**End of Naruto's Pov**

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto roared like he was a demon while visible red chakra surrounded him. The chakra swirled faster and faster by each seconds, all sudden the chakra flared up and vanish. Then Naruto pulled the sword out of his left shoulder and threw it aside. Then all his wounds healed instantly including his where sword was stuck at.

Yako sensed tremendous chakra emitting from Naruto, his eyes wide open, his mouth dropped with shock, and the kunai he held fell to the ground

Ryoko couldn't move, she too was in shock.

Naruto's whiskers grew bigger while his fingernails grew longer.

"Yako! For causing this chaos in this Village and hurting my new friends, I'm going to make you pay!" Naruto roared and charged at the green skinned man.

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Pleaded the ragged shinobi, but soon he was cut down by the claws of the Demon Naruto. Then Naruto used his newly formed chakra and created another army of himself, then they charged at the zombie army.

The new fox clone army started destroy all of the zombies, the zombie threat was reduced to little threat. After that event, the whole shock the entire Grass nins, soon they decided to start taking care of the wounded.

As for green man, he was bleeding very heavily. The damage Naruto inflicted cause the ragged shinobi soul, slowly fade away into the dark.

"That kid...valley nin....who would of......thought....he was a demon." With these last words of Yako he soon reach his true death.

Ryoko went to help Mana and Kenta, Mana told Ryoko to go find Naruto while she takes care of Kenta.

"I can't leave you to take care of Kenta alone."

"Ryoko you have to go! Tell Naruto to leave Grass now!"

"Why?"

"Because everyone believe that he is responsible for this catastrophe!"

"What! But he helped protect this village!"

"I know that's you need to find him first!"

"Don't worry about us just go!" After Kenta urge to leave Ryoko nodded with a comply and left to find Naruto.

**(The Outskirts of Grass Village)**

Naruto was lying on the ground exhausted from the fight against the horde of zombies and the crazy nin called Yako.

"You missed the action in Grass village."

"Sorry I wasn't there to aid you." With Hitaro appeared out of the darkness

"That's okay. The problem has been fixed. Their experiment failed anyway."

"No the undead was not the experiment Naruto." With that grim response from Hitaro Naruto turn his towards him.

"Then what is?"

"I afraid that is beyond my knowledge."

Just then Ryoko called Naruto's name. Naruto saw her running towards him, when she got to him she helped him up.

"Naruto you have to leave Grass now!"

"Why." Naruto replied with a confused look.

"Because they think you cause the dead to attack Hidden Grass."

"What makes them think that I did it?"

Hitaro stepped up and started to give out details. "The Assai used a genjutsu to create a illusion of you commanding the undead. Luckily I manage to stop before they ruined your name further."

"So that's way the reinforcement didn't come in time." Ryoko said while feeling sad.

"We have to go now if we are to avoid the persecution of Grass." Hitaro started to form seals, but Naruto told him to wait a bit.

"Naruto, will we see each other again?" asked Ryoko.

"I can't say when or how, but I can say we will see each other again someday." With that both Hitaro and Naruto disappeared into the shadows.

Ryoko stood still for a moment. Then she gazed up to the night sky; it was now filled with stars and the looked more beautiful than menacing. One word escaped her lips.

"Naruto...."

**(Two weeks later)**

Naruto was suffering from chakra over usage; Yako really pushed him over his limit. He was constantly tired and required many rest to continue on this journey.

When Naruto was informed that they are close to Hidden Valley Village. He was relieved and sighed happily.

**(Hitaro Pov)**

Naruto seem to discover the power of Kyuubi without knowing how he triggered it. Not only that most of his injury healed rapidly, those kinds of wounds take a long time too heal completely. But most of the time it would kill the person who bared it.

During the fight against Yako the Walking Madman, made him mentally and physically stronger. I notice that his reflexes are improving and his chakra level increased.

Perhaps he will be able to wield one of the blades of the...

"Hitaro! Look!"

I looked towards what he was pointing at, smokes and they were coming out from Hidden Valley.

The Gallerians, they have attacked!

**(End of Hitaro's Pov)**

**(Hidden Valley)**

The shinobis walked into the village, they found the buildings of Hidden Vallery burned to the smoldering mounds. Villagers were found dead everywhere, and signs of fighting were all over the place. They found all sorts of weapons lying on the ground, swords, spears, shurikens and kunais laying everywhere. One thing got Naruto's attention was these shinning brass tube like object scattered all over the ground.

"Hitaro sensei what are these things?" Naruto was holding one them in front of Hitaro's face.

Hitaro took it and looked at it.

"Bullet shells, so they sent the armored troopers instead of the Assai clan."

"Hitaro!" They both turned to the direction of the shouting.

They see three Valley nins running towards them.

"We are glad to see you."

"What happen?"

"It was terrible, we were expecting the Assai Clan members to attack us."

"But we weren't prepare for Gallerians war machines and their god forsaken troops."

"As you see here we took many casualties and damages. The worst part is that we lost the Black Dragon Blade to them."

Hitaro remained silent while Naruto stood there in shock.

"How's the Kanokage?" asked Narruto.

The nins stood there silent until one of them spoke

"Kanokage...passed away few mintues ago. Before he died, he told us to give the White Dragon Blade to guard with to Hitaro, he said he'll know safe place for it."

This was a shock to Hitaro, he stood helplessly. However this is even more shocking to Naruto, the man was basically a grandfather to him and he won't be at his side any more.

"No. No! NO! He can't be dead! He's the Kanokage, he can't die that easily!"

"Naruto this is hard for us too but..." The valley tried to calm the young nin but failed to do so.

"Damn it! Damn the Gallerians! Damn the Metal Prophet!" The Naruto hit the ground filled with anger and sadness as sobbed like he never before. All four adult ninjas were staring sadly at him.

"Hitaro. Kanokage also wanted you to take Naruto back Hidden Leaf."

"What about rest of you?" responded Hitaro.

"We will find a place to hid after bury all the dead."

"Wait! Where did the Gallerians go?!" Naruto shouted.

The three shinobi's looked at him confused.

"Last time we checked was the Wave Country."

"Then I'll go to the Wave Country and retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade!"

**End of Chapter 3**

_Well I hope you liked the chapter! Cause I made it for you readers! Especially the the army of zombies vs the army of Narutos!_

_Next Chapter! Naruto will meet TEAM SEVEN! So stay **ALERT **for the next update!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four is now up! This one is pretty long so I hope you won't you won't get bored fast. Also this chapter when Naruto finally meets team seven from leaf._

_Question of the day._

**FlareOfDragon**

um... one question, how did Naruto learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? That's a Hidden Leaf hidden technique.  
  
Nice story by the way.

**Answer: **The reason I kept that skill on Naruto is because that is one of Naruto's trademarks. I felt that I just couldn't take that away from him as suppose taking his addiction of Ramen. To me if I took that away then it feel taking the Kyuubi away from Naruto. So that's way I didn't change that. Also thank you for the comment I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Now to the Story_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Naruto has wandered aimlessly in the Wave country for the past two months. Again he wandered, looking for any information about the Gallerians. He had found no one who has information on them, all of the people have never heard of the Gallerians in their lives.

The only time a person claim to know about the Gallerians just wanted to lead him to his friends so they can rob him. But Naruto easily defeated them without breaking a sweat. They thought they could pummel a kid and take his stuff including the sword Hitaro gave him.

The sword had a white handle, while hilt of it was gold and had dragon designs all over it. The blade shined like silver and also had dragon design. The sheath that covers the blade was white also, again more dragon designs, except this time the dragon was holding a yin yang sign in its mouth. The sword that Naruto was holding is the White Dragon Blade.

**(Flash Back)**

"_Are you nuts! You can't take on the entire Gallerian. They weapons are advanced, they have sorcery, and also strong fighters. " Shouted a valley nin._

"_Listen to us Naruto. We are upset just like you but seeking revenge is not the time right now. Gallerians will soon find out that the White Dragon Blade they have is a fake. They'll soon be back to find the real one and this time they will finish us off for good." _

"_This is not for revenge! This is to retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade immediately." Yelled Naruto. "I want to kill them all! I wan killt every last one of them. But Kanokage said that vengeance will only spread pain further and will never solve anything. So I am not going to get them back." With that quote Naruto started look down to the ground._

"_Naruto..." one of the valley nin manage to say while the rest were shock by his words. Hitaro just stood there looking at the young shinobi, no one what's his emotion since he has the devil mask on. _

_Naruto looked up to them and turned around having his back facing them. "When I look at this village it was the only home I knew. Ever since I became a shinobi, I wanted to do some good for this village; I wanted to protect this village from harm. But I failed that, and not only that but I lost a Kanokage who was like grandfather to me." Naruto turned back to them "So I am going to retrieve the sword back, that is at least I can do for Kanokage."_

"_Naruto the death of Kanokage is not your fault, and it ours, we underestimated the enemy forces." _

"_I'm not saying it's anyone's fault but my duty as a Valley Shinobi to retrieve the Black Dragon Blade at all cost."_

"_Then take to White Dragon Blade with you." Then everyone looked at Hitaro with_

_shocked faces. "The Gallerians are most likely use the Black Dragon Blade against you, in order to defeat such sword you must use its brother."_

_One valley nin was about to object but another refrained him from doing so. Nartuo was so shocked he didn't know what to be more surprised at, whether he is about to get the most powerful sword in the world, or that Hitaro is granting him his unreasonable request._

"_Hitaro sensei..." only those words came out Naruto._

**(Moments later)**

_Naruto and Hitaro was in outside of the village, Naruto was now holding the blade in his hands; he stared at it with curiosity._

"_Only use the blade at dire times, if you use it too many times it's power may destroy you." warned Hitaro._

"_Hitaro sensei, aren't you coming with me?" asked Naruto_

"_No, I need to stay with the survivors until they reached a safer spot, but I send my message hawk to inform you if I learned any thing or to give your something."_

_Naruto nodded, "Hitaro sensei it has been good times with you."_

"_Same here"_

_Then Naruto put his mask back on which once again conceal his entire face except for the his eyes. He then ran, but when he got to a certain distance he stopped and waved goodbye then took off once again._

"_You sure it was a wise idea to give him the White Dragon Blade?" asked a Valley nin who came out of his hiding spot._

"_I am certain, handling the power of the sword will train him to be stronger. Also he'll need the sword when he goes up against wielder of the other sword, which is the Metal Prophet._

_The other nin shrugged. "Well I'll go with your words after all, your the..." _

_Right then Hitaro silenced him. "Careful there are eyes and ears everywhere." _

_The valley nin understood and nodded, then they both head back inside the village._

_**(End of flashback.)**_

The bandits that tried to rob him made him really mad; he had high hopes any information; even it's a small one.

Not only that Grass nins are hunting him for the incident back at the Grass country.

**(Later on)**

Naruto has reached a town,

He was feeling really hungry so he started look for place that served Ramen.

As he was about to head in to this nearby restaurant until heard yelling from a woman who has black long hair that look like she was being harassed two really ugly ronins he ever saw.

The woman seem to be carrying bag of grocery, and trying get home but the ronins seem to be trying hit on her even though rejected them numerous times.

"Come on baby. Don't you know we are one of Gatou's men?" One spoke like he was trying to be a gentlemen.

"Yeah! Every woman wants to be with us, so your lucky." The other was trying to impress her.

"I said NO! Please leave me alone, I need get home!" the woman shouted. Then she tried run off but one of ronins grabbed her arm.

"Aw don't be like that lady. Hey let us carry your bag?"

"NO! Let me go, your hurting my arm."

Naruto could not stand this sight any longer, so he walked towards them. "Hey!" he shouted at them, and then everybody looked at him. "The lady said she doesn't wanna go with you, why don't you let her go."

"Get lost kid! We have no time to play ninja with you!"

"Who would want to date two fat ugly pricks like you, if you want to date somebody, date rock, at least it won't complain about your face." The two ronins were enraged by that comment, they drew their swords and charged at Naruto."

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! WERE GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!!"

"I don't need any weapons to beat the likes of you!" Naruto charged at them with the speed of light, Naruto was so fast that he pummeled them to the ground that they didn't get a chance the take a swing at him.

After the fight (which lasted 1 min) the ronin were badly bruised up, then they ran away crying mommy.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm fine and thank you for helping me." She smiled at the masked shinobi. "How can repay you for this."

"Oh don't worry about I just did it in..." before he can finish his sentence his stomach growled loudly. The woman looked at him blankly with Naruto had a sweatdrop." "Heh heh heh. I forgot to get myself some food."

**(Tsunami's house)**

**Naruto Pov**

The woman I just helped was named Tsunami, apparently she's the daughter of man who is a bridge builder named Tazuna. Tsunami apparently was a good cook, she made me some ramen, in fact I am already at my seventh bowl.

"Wow you really like ramen."

"Yes it is my favorite food as you can see." I laughed nervously.

"There is plenty left so feel free to ask me more." She said politely and smiled.

"Thanks." After I continued to eat more.

Later on I was helping her clean the dishes, since I had like twenty-seven bowls. After we cleaned the dishes I went outside to gets some air, I looked at blue sky. I wondered what is going on back at Hidden Valley, did Hitaro found a place for survivors to live in temporally, or did they get caught Gallerian forces. Then I saw a hawk flying toward me; it was Hitaro's message hawk. When it landed I went to it and received the message, I skimmed it and got rid of the message. I wrote a thank you message and gave it to the hawk; also I gave it some food as appreciation for it's hard work. After it flew off I heard some noise in the house.

I went inside to see what 's going on. I saw an old man who was lifting a shinobi by his arm. The shinobi had gray hair and his forehead protector was covering one of his eyes, there were two genins with them. One was boy around my age and had black hair; the other was girl also around my age and had pink long hair.

I looked at their entire forehead protector, it turns out they're al from Hidden Leaf.

**(Moment's later)**

"Are you alright sensei?" Tsunami asked the shinobi who is now resting on a bed.

"Yeah I just can't move for a week or so." The gray haired shinobi responded.

"Say Tsunami who's that brat over there?" Brat?! That Tazuna guy sure knows how greet a person.

"Father don't call him a brat. His name Uzamaki Naruto."

**(End of Naruto Pov but beginning Kakashi's Pov)**

Uzamaki? Could that be the fourth's child that disappeared a long time ago? He does have blue eyes, but that's all I can see. If I only can get glimpse of his entire face then maybe I would be able to see if he really is.

"He also saved me from Gatou's men."

"Really? HA! HA! HA! HA! Now we have another shinobi to protect us! Thank's kid!"

"Uh your welcome." Replied the blue eyed nin.

"So Naruto, I can see that you are shinobi also, but who taught you?" I asked hoping that I can get some information. The blue-eyed shinobi looked at me for a moment then replied.

"My sensei taught me, he is independent shinobi." I nodded and thought another question to ask.

"What brings you in the Wave Country?" The boy paused for another moment then he responded.

"I'm traveling at this moment." I knew he was lying; he was lying for both of the answer of the question I gave.

I decided not to press on any further. Then I realized I haven't introduced my students and myself. "I'm Kakashi from Hidden Leaf." Then I motioned the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto."

**(End of Kakashi Pov)**

"So what are you guys doing Wave Country." Asked Naruto.

"We are doing C rank mission." Responded Sakura.

"It is to protect Tazuna." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto nodded, they talked for a while. Then Sakura asked whats wrong. **(For this part it is just like the manga except Naruto remained silent.)**

"Plus whether Zabusa is dead or alive... There is no assurance that Gatou hired even stronger shinobi.

Naruto grimaced underneath his mask.

"Sensei what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move." Asked Sakura. Kakashi laughed while pink hair looked at him suspiciously.

"You guys will receive training." After that quote Sakura began to rant what's training going to do. Kakashi started to explain why they need more to training. While Naruto just sat they're listening and Sasuke eyed suspiciously at Naruto.

Just then a little boy came and shouted, "Who the hell are you guys!" Everyone turn to direction of the little boy.

"Oh Inari where were you?"

"Welcome back Grandpa."

"Inari, say hello to these people. They ninjas that protected both of us."

Inari looked at the leaf nins, then he turn to Naruto. "Mom... They are going to die..." Everyone was silent by this comment from the kid. Then Naruto spoke up.

"What makes you think that?"

"There is no way you guys can beat Gatou..." the boy responded

"But you never seen us in action before, so how can you judge us?"

"I bet you never seen Gatou in action."

"True but you'll be surprised what some people can do."

"If you don't want to die, you should leave."

"Where are going Inari?"

"To look at the ocean from my room." Then the boy went upstairs leaving the others alone. Tazuna apologized for his grand son's behavior.

"Well I guess we need to start our training." Kakashi told his two students to meet him in the woods. After they left he turned to Naruto.

"Would like to watch us train? You might learn a thing or two." At first Naruto was going to decline then he shrugged and went with him.

(In the woods)

Kakashi was explaining why they need to tree climb and how will it help them. The catch about tree climbing is not using your hands but using your feet. Naruto was sitting next to a tree listening to conversation they are having. Then Kakashi asked Naruto if he would show an example. Narruto took out his kunai and started running up a tree, when he felt it was time jump off he mark a where he stopped. Then he jumped off and landed on the ground with both his feet. Both genins were shock that he got pretty far up on the tree.

Then Kakashi told his student to try it, and then Sasuke and Sakura did it. Moments later Sakura was the first to finish.

**Sasuke Pov**

Damn! How am I going to get stronger if am the last one to finish.

"Hey Saauke." I turned to Naruto. "If want, I can give some advice."

Who does this guy he is? I don't need anyone's help; I need to be stronger without anyone's hope in order to kill very one person I despise.

**End of Sasuke Pov**

"I don't need anyone's help, especially you."

"Geez, I was only trying to help you but you had act Mr. Stick Up his Ass." Naruto said with a little tint of annoyance. Sasuke frowned and glared at the other nin. Sakura was fuming and demanded that Naruto apologize to Sasuke. While Kakashi was trying to calm everyone down.

Inari was watching the shinobis and the kunoichi far away, and then he turned back and walked away.

**(Mean while in a Fortress far away) **

Haku was sitting beside Zabuza who is now lying in bed. Then Gatou and his bodyguards came in.

"So even you came back defeated. It looks like mist country ninjas are pretty pathetic." Gatou snorted when he came in. "You can't even avenge your men? You dare to call yourself a devil? Don't make me laugh." Gatou's bodyguard drew their sword. However Gatou stopped them "Hold on for a second. Hey. There's no need to stay silent." Gatou came in closer.

"**Gatou.**"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was the Metal Prophet. Two samurai's in blood red armor and with facemask were with him. With them were another two men. A man in gray trench coat; he wears a similar hat, as Inari except it is gray. He has brown hair. The other man was wearing a monk robes he wore a straw-hat shape as a mushroom. He had a sinister look in his eyes.

The five new men who entered the room began to approach the other group of people.

"Metal Prophet, what are doing here?" asked Gatou.

"**Wanted to see the famous devil.**" When he got closer, he took a look Zabuza. Zabuza just stared back. "**There is no need to hold that kunai underneath that blanket.**" The Metal Prophet spoke as Zabuza only stare at him with his eyes bulging out. Haku was also shock and could only stare at him with only disbelief.

"YOU LITTLE..." Gatou shouted enrage at Zabuza. But the man the trench coat grabbed his shoulder hard.

"Do not disrespect the prophet with the irritating shouting, you speak when prophet gives you permission." The man said in an icy toned voice. The two bodyguards of Gatou drew their swords but the two red samurais got in their way drew their swords first.

"**That's enough.**" Metal Prophet said sternly, while the samurai's looked at him confused. Then they bowed and sheath their swords. The bodyguard also told to sheath their blades also.

"What do you want from me?" Zabuza asked.

"**To see you, that is all.**" The metal prophet replied.

"You should be thankful that the prophet is letting you live. Especially a miserable insect like you." The monk said. Haku was stood up to the monk.

"Don't call him a miserable insect!" then he glared at monk with hate in his eyes.

"Oh? Did hit a nerve of a weak child who couldn't protect him?"

Haku was about to draw his needles but Zabuza stopped him. "Haku no!" Then Zabuza turned back to the Metal Prophet. "I don't know who you are but please let me rest. I need to get my strength back in order kill that old man." The Metal Prophet nodded.

"**Very well, if rest you need, rest you shall get.**" Then he motions everyone to leave.

"Zabuza I'll give you another chance. But if you fail, you won't be welcome here anymore." Then Gatou left along with his bodyguard.

When they left, Haku turned back to Zabuza. "That man, he is very dangerous." Zabuza spoke. "I sensed a huge amount of chakra from him, if he wanted too he would of killed us in seconds."

"What are we going to do?" asked Haku.

Zabuza remained silent.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto was throwing Kunai's and Shuriken's at pratice targets that were painted on trees. While throwing he thought about name Gatou, the message Hitaro gave him told that he was involved with him some how. He thought about how should he approach this situation. Also that Leaf Jounin, Naruto was also suspicious of him, he thought about him for a moment. The Jounin seemed to know him; maybe he is one of the people that tried to kill him. But Hitaro said he got rid of his assassins so he couldn't be, if he's not assassin then who is he?

"Nice throwing." Kakashi said as he was towards while using his crutches.

"Shoudn't you be with your student?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura is guarding Tuzana and Sasuke is still doing the tree climbing." Responded Kakashi,

Naruto nodded, "Hmmm and what brings you out here?"

"I thought I watch you practice your kunai throws." (Plus find out more about you.)

"I know you did not come out here just watch me practice my target. What do you really want?" Naruo said with blank tone.

"Wow your sharp. Okay the real reason I came is to learn more about you."

"What's there learn about me?"

"Have you heard of the Demon Fox Kyuubi?"

"Yes, but what does have to do with me?"

Kakashi then started explain about the events that Hidden Leaf.

"So let me get this straight, the people accuse the baby for being the carrier of the demon fox, so three anbus tried to kill the baby. But when you were sent to rescue the baby, you found the anbus dead but the baby was missing. From that point no one knew what happen to baby or where his whereabouts. "

"Right." Confirmed Kakashi.

"What does this have to do with me?"

Kakashi remained silent, then he spoke, "The fourth's child had the first and last name like yours."

"So you think I'm that baby that disappeared a long time ago."

"I can't say, however if you let me get a glimpse of your face maybe..." Naruto stopped him.

"Do you let people see what's under your mask, just because they want know what you look like?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi slightly raised his lazy eye. "No."

"Then that settles it." Then Naruto continued on target practice.

Kakashi thought (Damn and I was close.)

After Naruto came back in the house, Sakura returned with Tuzana, Sasuke returned from his training, and Tsunami fixing lunch. Sasuke was eyeing at Naruto while he is just ignoring him reading a novel of famous Ninjas. Sakura is trying desperately get a converstion with Sasuke, but with no luck he doesn't respond much. Tuzana just read his newspaper while Kakashi was reading his favorite book. Then later on Inari come down for dinner.

When lunch was set up, everyone started to dig in. Sasuke was still glaring at Naruto.

**Naruto Pov**

When will he stop eyeing me like that? At first it was pretty funny, it's just plain annoying. If Sasuke won't stop, then I may have to stop him myself.

"Sasuke do you mind?"

"Nani?"

"Will you stop glaring at me?"

For the moment Sasuke stop looking at me, then he looked back at me. He started say something.

"Are you still willing give the advice on the treeclimbing?" he asked with resistance but I take that for now.

"You need to focus, you need to clear mind of everything that is troubling. Relax and..."

I stopped there for moment thinking should I or should I not.

"And?" Sasuke said it with annoyance, why not I should have fun once in a while.

"And don't be such a Mr. Stick Up His Ass." That advice or more like an insult made Sasuke glare at me once again. Sakura started squabble at me.

"Naruto that was mean! I demand you apologize to Sasuke, after all he asked nicely!" I was chuckling even she had a point there, Kakashi sighed, Tsunami just smiled, Tuzana just stared, but Inari just ate.

After dinner Sakura pointed out a torn picture on the wall. The entire room went silent, I didn't like where this is going. Finally Tsunami said it was her husband, but Tuzana said he is a hero. Then Inari got up and left.

"Inari where are going? Inari!" The boy went up to his and slamed his door. "Father I thought I told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami shouted.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" asked the worried Sakura.

"There seem to be some kind of explanation." Kakashi said.

Then Tuzana started, "Inari had a father not related by blood. They were really close, like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then..." Kakashi and I looked at each other for moment, then we looked back at Tuzana. "But... But Inari changed... Since the incident with his father." That's when Tuzana told us tragedy that fell upon thin town, after he finish I got up and pick up the White Dragon Blade. Then I headed out to the door.

"Where are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura.

I didn't say anything and just left out door. I went outside to the woods; I lay down and looked straight up the sky. I started practicing the sword with the sheath on; I wonder what was Inari's father last thought, what was Kanokage's last thought, what was all the valley nin last thought when the enemy killed them. Soon I felt tired after swinging the sword around, I thought take quick nap.

**(Later On)**

I awoken by a female voice, I open eyes and it was girl who had black long hair and snow-white skin. "You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this." She spoke.

I looked at her for moment then looked at her basket full of herbs. "Are a Herbalist?" I asked.

"Um I guess you can call me that." She responded. "The way you dress, you must be a shinobi." She asked.

"Yes I am." I responded.

"Were you training?"

"Well sort of."

"Why are you training?"

"I was preparing myself."

She looked at me for a moment, "Why is that?"

"The person I soon will go against will be very powerful, I need to get ready to fight for my very life."

The woman looks at me for a moment. Then she asked me question.

"Do you do this for someone you care or for yourself?"

I thought about it, "It is both." She looked at me confused. "The man I seek wants destroy the people care about, in the same time I want prove myself I am strong." For the moment looked at him not knowing what to make out of me. Then she smiled and laughed. "What so funny?"

"Oh nothing, tell who is this man you seek for?"

"Well I highly doubt that you will know him but he is known as the Metal Prophet." When I mention that she froze and I knew something was wrong. Then she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Are you serious? That's his name? It sounds like a book or something." We both laughed, but I laughed just not make any suspicious move.

"Well I have to go." She got turned around. "Let's meet again somewhere."

"Sure" I replied. Then she started walking off, however she stops again.

"Oh... And... I'm a boy."

I have to admit, I was pretty shocked to hear that.

"Whoa sorry about that! I hope your not leaving because of me calling you a girl." She or more like HE turned around and laughed.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal." Then he left.

**End of Naruto's Pov**

**(Next Day)**

It was nighttime, everyone was eating dinner, Sasuke was announced to start guarding Tuzana. While the old man was laughing happy that the bridge will be done by tomorrow. Naruto was finished his food, while Inari stared at him. Suddenly Inari got up and shouted.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TRY SO HARD?! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOUR'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU MEN! NO MATTER GLOURIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK! WHEN FACING THE STRONG THE WEAK WILL ONLY END GETTING KILLED!"

Everyone looked at Inari except for Naruto, he only mind his own business.

"WHY DON"T YOU JUST LEAVE! YOU'RE ONLY GONNA GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"

"We'll see who gets killed kid" said the blue eyed nin.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS COUNTRY YET YOU ACT TOUGH! YOU MAY HAD BETTER LIFE BUT WE DON'T SO GO AWAY!"

This enraged Naruto.

"Inari... Don't act like you're the tragic star. Your father died trying to defend this country and yet haven't recognized that." Now everyone was looking at Naruto. "DON'T ACT LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE SHIT! YOU THINK YOU HAD IT BAD! THEN HEAR MY STORY!" Naruto began to explain how he grew without parents, then the incident in Grass that lead to them accusing him, and then the when he came back to Valley. When he finally was finished everyone was silent. Naruto stood up began to walkout, "I need to cool for a moment." **(He lied about the Hidden Valley, and replaced it with a farming village. He didn't mention anything about Hitaro and other information that reveal him.) **

Then Naruto stormed out with rage.

Inari was outside in the night crying some more. Kakashi came out asked him that he could join. "Inari, if you take a closer look at Naruto's past, you can see he is not very different from you. He even suffered the same pain as you. Tuzana-san told us about your father. I don't know Naruto very much, but I say he had a rougher past then you. Since he was adopted into this farming village and came back to find them all dead, that would be pretty rough. But Naruto seem to move on, he always stay calm and always keep his courage up. He probably knows what it really means to be strong. Just like your father."

"What?" the little boy looked up.

"Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else. Doesn't seem able to... not be concerned about you." After the speech Kakashi just gave, Inari could only stare at him with a blank expression.

**(Next Day)**

**Kakashi Pov**

Naruto did not come back last night. I'm pretty sure he's all right. However Sakura, Tsunami, and Tuzana seem worried. Sasuke doesn't seem to care while Inari, I haven't seen him all day. Well it is the last day of guarding Tuzana, however I am still curious what's Naruto doing.

"Goodbye and let Naruto know where we are." I said Tsunami. She nodded and she will, then we were off. Sakura was still trying to get Sasuke to talk to her while Tuzana was drinkin usual."

**End of Kakashi Pov**

**(Somewhere Else)**

"Is the ambush ready?" Gatou asked through the walkie-talkie. "Hey Zabuza!!! Are you listening? Hey!!!"

But Zabuza did not respond. "Shall we go Haku?"

"Yes"

**(Inside a dark fortress)**

"Gatou is launching attack on the bridge, Just in case Zabuza fails."

"**What about the unit I sent back at Hidden Valley**?"

"Dead. All of them, it appears that the Valley are still persistent."

"**Hitaro must have killed them.** **Send in Kretall to the bridge.**" When Metal Prophet spoke of the name the man in the trench coat looked at him.

"Forgive me, but my ask why send him there? The Elite Blood Armored Samurais should be able to crush Gatou's men after he outlive his purpose."

"**I have reports of the valley nin who defeated Yako is here McCain**."

"I see. Then I will send him." With that McCain left into the darkness.

**(Back to Inari and Tsunami)**

"Inari help me with the dishes please."

"Okaaay but I'm in the bathroom right now."

Suddenly two Ronins broke through a wall; Tsunami only could stare at them with a shock expression.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

_I hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter a lot of action going on._

_Give some riveiws or questions._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everybody A new chapter!_

_Thanks for answering my question at a short notice, I hope it wasn't too much of a trouble._

_Any way there no question today so you can start the story._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but your coming with us." The two ronins started to approach her. Tsunami could only stare with fear in her eyes.

**(In the Bathroom)**

Inari was washing his hands until he heard his mother scream. He rushed downstairs to see what's going on. When got down he saw the two ronins trying to kidnap her.

"Mom!" Inari yelled.

"What, kid?" The ronin with eye patch growled.

"Don't come! Run away!!!" Tsunami shouted

"Should we take him too?"

"We only need one hostage."

(Hostage?!) Inari thought.

"Then heh heh... Should I kill him?"

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Tsunami. "If you touch that child... I will bite my tongue and bleed to death. You want a hostage right?"

The ronins looked back to Inari. "Heh... Thank your mom kid." One of them spoke.

"Damn... I wanted cut something." The other said.

"Give it a rest. You'll just cut up a bunch of stuff. Let's hurry up and take her." The ronins dragged Tsunami out of the house while Inari was left behind crying.

(Mom... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm a weak kid so I can't protect you...) Inari continued to cry; he suddenly remembered Naruto's words from last night.

"_DON'T ACT LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE SHIT!"_

(At this point just like the manga again.)

(They're so incredible. So cool. So strong.) Inari stood up and ran outside after his mother. (Will I, will I be able to be strong, Dad?!!) Inari finally caught up to them.

"Wait!" they all turned around. "Get away from my mom!" Then the little boy ran towards the captors of his mother.

"INARI!!!" His mother screamed.

But the ronins already swung their swords, however target was not what they in mind. They cut up a piece of wood. "Kawairami no Jutsu?!"

"You finally grown up Inari." Inari looked up and saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Apparently he saved Inari just in time, he also saved his mother who had fainted.

"Good job kid." Then Naruto turned around towards the ronins.

"Well, well if it isn't loser ninja Tazuna hired." Remarked one of the ronins.

"Where are the Gallerian, tell me now?" calmly demanded but also gave a fox glare.

"Why should we tell a punk like you?"

Naruto then took out his nunchucks.

"What this? You going to beat us two sticks tied to a chain? Don't make us laugh!" Then the ronins started laughing at Naruto. The next thing that happen the ronins were tied up and faces were badly bruised up.

"The bridge must under attack, and the Gallerians must be there." Naruto looked at the crying Inari, "Inari, from handle things from here?"

"Yup." Inari replied when wiped his tears away.

"Good, take care Inari." With that Naruto disappeared.

(The Bridge)

Kakashi was already battling Zabuza, Sasuke against Haku while Sakura was the only one who was guarding Tazuna. Gatou's men already showed up, but he decides wait and to see Zabuza will succeed. Zabuza started summoning his mist to execute his ninpou.

The Gatou's men were watching the fight, Gatou was watching also. (Once Zabuza and the Gallerian do all the dirty work; I get rid of them once and for all.)

Behind Gatou's men were the Blood Armored Samurais. The stood there just in case Gatou's men need help. But also waiting for a certain order.

Sasuke was already in ice mirrors while Haku was trying to pin him down. But Sasuke kept dodging his attacks due to his Sharingan.

As for Kakashi and Zabuza they were fighting own battle at the same time they trying to their mission also.

"Genrou Zan!"

Then all of Haku's mirror were cut in half and fell to the ground, luckily Haku manage to get out in time. Everyone was stunned, even Kakashi. Naruto was standing there with his arm crossed.

"Nartuo!" Sakura shouted happily. Naruto nodded at her, then he approached Haku.

"I know it's you. You can take off that mask." Haku stood still, then he took off his mask and revealing his face. "Why are you aiding Gatou?"

"To help someone special to me to achieve his dream." Then Haku charged and started to throw needles at Naruto. Naruto dodge the needles while shurikens back Haku. Haku evaded missile weapons, he then charged Naruto in amazing speed. Naruto had no time to react, the mist nin did couple punches and kick him away couple feet. However when Naruto touched the ground he rolled back got on his feet.

"Not bad. But you'll have to do better then that." Naruto charged at Haku at ready to punch him. Haku got prepared for this.

(His too predictable this should be done within seconds.) Haku thought. But then he felt painful force striking his back. Then it send flying towards Naruto, when he got in range Naruto punched in the face, kicked three times and spun around kicked hard toward back. Haku saw what sent flying, it was another Naruto. Other Naruto kicked high up in the air, then jumped and grabbed him and slammed him on the concrete.

"Wow, that wasn't bad at all." Kakashi commented while Sakura and Tazuna cheered. Sasuke smirked and thought how strong Naruto is. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes, and stared at disbelief.

(Haku has never been beaten down this bad. This kid, he's no ordinary shinobi.) Zabuza looked around and saw Tazuna was wide open. Then he appeared next to the old man and raised his giant sword. He was ready to bring it down until a kunai hit his left arm. He grunted in pain and turned where the kunai came from.

"Are forgetting our fight?" Kakashi was staring at him with two serous eyes which one of them was sharigan.

Gatou was frustrated that the whole fight started to take too long. He than turned back to his ronins. "Get ready, we going to finish them off for good." Just then one the red samurais came up to Gatou. "Huh, what you doing?! Go kill them!" Gatou shouted.

**CHOCK!**

Everyone turned to the sickening sound; they saw Gatou flying into the air. The red samurai then sheath his sword. Then he signaled the other samurai to kill Gatou's lackeys. The next thing the clash between the ronins and the samurai's has begun.

When small battle ended some of Gatou's men ran away while rest killed. The samurai's armor glowing blood red, then marched and surrounded remaining people on the bridge.

(Blood Armor Samurais, Hitaro told me about these guys. When ever the kill someone, they're armor glows red, it is a sign that their energies are revitalized and never grow tired. Also the armor gives a boost of strength, which makes them deadly opponents.)

"Which one of is the Valley nin?" One of the samurai's asked in a cold tone.

"What is this? What's going on?" asked the confused Zabuza.

They remained silent to Zabuza's question.

"You in the black with no symbol, you're the valley nin. The one named Uzamaki Naruto, I'm a correct?" When the samurai finished they all stared at Naruto with confusion.

"You guys are from the Gallerians, where is the Black Dragon Blade?"

"You are no position ask us questions. The white sword strapped behind you, it's the White Dragon Blade isn't. Hand it over to us and no one will be harmed."

"No, I would rather die than give it willingly."

"Hmph, you valley nins are the same. Rather die then submitting to us, that's right we rather kill you all." Then the samurai signaled everyone to attack them. All of the samurais charged, glowing armor made the look like fireballs running flying towards their target.

"Kakashi!" The gray haired shinobi turned to the mist shinobi. "It looks like we don't have to fight you anymore, how about we team up to take these bastards on?"

Kakashi nodded, "Agreed a temporally truce."

Sasuke, Haku and Sakrua threw their kunais and needles at that, but they bounced of the armor.

Kakashi and Zabuza tried attacking them close. Zabuza took the kunai out of his arm and charged at the enemy. But when the kunai hit the armor, it had to effect. Kakashi also had the same results, their was strong to protect enough to take a regular sword blow.

"How are suppose to beat them if the armor is protecting them." Asked Sakura in a nervous state.

"Everyone listen to me! The armor makes them strong that they never get tired." Shouted Naruto avoiding two samurai's attack.

"How do we beat them?" asked Haku while another swung his sword at him.

"Haku and Sakura, aim your weapons at their parts that are open." Both of them understood and started to aim at the openings. This time two went down. "Sasuke use your Goukakyuu no Jutsu on them."

"Right" Saauke responded and did so. When three samurai's got close enough he performed seals and burned them into crisp.

"Zabuza your sword and high level skills should take them out." Zabuza nodded and sliced two men in half.

"Kakashi!"

"No need I know enough to take them!" When one samurai attacked him Kakasji got behind him and silt his throat.

Naruto picked up a sword from two dead samurais. One red villain came from behind but Naruto spun around stabbed trough an opening and finished him off with a cut to his neck. Then another one came but Naruto kicked his facemask causing the enemies stumble back. Then Naruto slice him down with the sword. Then two more try to stike him. Naruto started forming seals then he shouted, "Rokusai no Jutsu" Naruto rushed the enemy while a light blue flare surrounded him and shaped as a whilwind. The two samurai's were on blue fire.

Kakashi saw that jutsu, but didn't know what it was. Then Kakashi started use his Raikiri on another group of samurais ending they're life instantly. (Those skills, the Genrou Zan, and the Rokusai no Jutsu. I heard of them somewhere, but where.) Then Kakashi snaped back to reality and defende himself form another samurai.

Sasuke saw that jutsu also, (Naruto is really strong, where does he get that strength.) Sasuke blew fireballs at a row of samurais; they burned as they fall down to their end.

Haku and Sakura were also holding them off and protecting Tazuna. A samurai was about to slice Sakura behind but the old man smack him with a sake bottle. The samurai felled back knocked out. Sakura turned around; Tazuna smiled at her and gave thumbs up. Then another snuck up but this time the target was bridge builder, Haku kicked the samurai away. Then he turned smiled at the other people. They smiled back.

Zabuza was handling the enemies nicely, in fact he just swung sword around cutting anyone got near it. Eventually the samurai's numbers soon dwindle down to couple left. Some of them started running away. The rest stood there ground. But they soon met the fate.

After hard battle the ninjas and the brigde builder finally caught their breath. It didn't last long although.

"So you're the one who defeated Yako." A gruff voice spoke behind them.

They all turned and saw giant man who is about eight feet big. He wore metal padding all over his body and shoulders. He wore dark brown pants and a metal mushroom shape hat. He held a great big war club, which is resting on his shoulders. His eyes are covered by visor.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Kertall, one of Metal Prophet loyal servant." Then tall man turned to Naruto. "I have to say, I met a lot of skilled fighters but I had never met a fighter so young."

"You have doubts in me?" Naruto raised his eyes.

"Lets just say your out of my league kid, now give me the sword."

"Humph." Naruto got into his fighting stance.

"So you choose to fight me, alright we'll so the hard way." The giant lifted his club.

"Kage no Bushin!" Naruto charged at him with five clones behind him. Followed behind Kakashi and Zabuza. All of the Narutos charged at them, then Kertall swung his mighty club knocking three of the Narutos. One of them was the real one, and the rest attacked but were brought down by the club also.

Zabuza tried his Water Prison Skill on the metal giant. The water covered him up, making him trapped, then Kakashi used his Raikiri once again. When he used it he aimed it to the water it created electric shockwave towards the giant within. When the water fell down the giant stood still.

"Did we get him?" asked Kakashi.

Then the Kertall looked and his visor is glowing red. "Thank you for all the juice you gave me. Now let me repay you with something special." Then six metal rods popped up on his helmet, the six rods formed up in a ball of electricity.

"I don't believe this! That attack should of took him down!" Kakashi shouted with disbelief.

"What is he?! A demon?!" Zabuza yelled.

The rods soon formed a sphere of electricity, sounds of charging up made Sakura and Haku worried. Then stream of high voltage electricity was fired at Kakashi and Zabuza. The shock did not hit but the force of wind send them flying away. Kakashi hit the concrete ground while Zabuza slammed into a wall, knocking him out.

"Zabuza!" "Kakashi!" Both Haku and Sakura shouted. Then they both charged at the metal giant, Sakura threw a set of kunais while Haku did his Makyou Hyoushou. The kunais and needles bounced off the metal giant.

"Do you really think a couple of ice is going to stop me?"

"Then how about this!" Haku started using his water fist skill, all the mirrors reflection were attack Kertall. Kertall was smashing all the mirrors with his club but a new one would appear.

"He got him!" Sakura cheered.

"Not bad, for a little punk. How about taste of my heat seeking rocket." Then Kertall opened his mouth wide; a rocket flew out and sped towards one of the mirrors and exploding. Haku flew out of the explosion.

Sakura ran towards Haku to check if he is all right, while Sasuke rushed at the metal fiend.

"Ryuuka no Jutsu" Then Sasuke created a powerful stream of fire towards the Kretall. The jutsu hit the target while exploding into flame. "That should take care of him." Then a steel club smacked the raven hair boy across the bridge. Sasuke could barely stand up; his knee is shaking violently while blood flowed out of his mouth. "But... How could you survive that blast?"

"Thanks to McCain's enhancement I am heat resistant, your ninjustu or whatever ninjas do, will not have an effect me. I was able locate that boy back there using my targeting system."

"Well then, can you target this?" then Kakashi summoned his dogs to hold down the Gallerian giant.

"Thanks Kakashi I'll take from here!" Then Naruto used his Rokusai no Jutsu, then sped towards the opponent. The whirlwind of blue flare engulfed Kertall, and then spat him out of it sending him flying through like giant blue fireball. "Can your enhancement protect you from that?!" spat Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha, you guys finally got him!" laughed Tazuna. Sakura was helping Haku to stand up; they were both smiling while Sasuke lurched for support, which they gave him. He smirked, as Zabuza used his giant sword as a support his face stood emotionless. Kakashi was smiling beneath his mask. As for Naruto, he slowly approaches the still body of Kertall. He looked at his face, visor was black, suddenly it turned bright red. Before Naruto act the giant grabbed and started smashing him to the ground. Then he hurled him into the air, he fell flat to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi, and Sakura yelled, while the rest couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"He took a direct hit! What is he?!" Haku shouted.

"It has been a while that somebody did some damage to me, but the game ends here!" roared Kertall.

Tazuna ran to Naruto, "Hey kid! Are you alright?"

"Ahhh, yeah, just a few broken ribs."

"Kakashi I have little chakra left." Zabuza said with tint concern.

"Me too and I don't think it's enough to beat this guy." Kakashi replied

"Battling against the mist and those samurais took a lot out of us." Sasuke grimly stated.

Kertall started to send rockets in every direction while he is zapping everything with his electric rods. Sakura, Haku, and Sasuke barely dodge high voltage beam, the debris flew everywhere making clouds of dust. Zabuza and Kakashi were to busy trying to avoid the rocket coming at them.

"He's gone berserk!" Haku shouted.

We have to do something before he completely destroys the bridge." Sasuke grunted.

"But how?" Sakura said with hint of fear.

Tazuna looked at the metal giant going on a rampage, while destroying the bridge as well. He was about to lose hope until Naruto got his attention. "Tazuna, help me take of my mask." Tazuna immediately did it; finally the blond nin was showing his face toward everyone. He face was covered in blood, it worse then Sasukes face. Then he took off the white sword that was straped on his back.

**Naruto Pov**

I have to use it. I don't have enough chakra to take on that guy. If I stop him now then he destroy everything in town. Also this bridge is the key to this country's hope. I will not let the Gallerians destroy another village for their selfish needs!

I took out the sword, but the minute I did, immense pressure of power flowed out violently. I almost dropped the sword, due to shock of the power. I notice the ground started to crack up a bit. I soon started to feel pain all over my body, so this is the power of the White Dragon Blade.

Kertall notice surge of energy and turned around towards me. "Stupid brat! The Dragon Blade is too much for you to handle. The power will kill you within seconds, but I'll do your favor and end suffering now!" The colossus metal freak shouted, he then shot his electric beam at me. I used swords power and blocked the beam with it. That bastard had face that made him surprised and push more power to the beam. But no matter what he does the results stayed the same. Then his exploded and smoke started rise up. The beam died down making him open for a charge.

"Naruto this is your chance!" Kakashi yelled.

I ran towards him like there is no tomorrow, he fired a few of his rockets. But I dodged them without a sweat.

"YOUR NOT GONNA BEAT ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!!!" Then he raised his steel club ready to pummel me with it again. When I got in range he swung hard as he can, but I brought dragon sword down to the club shattering into small pieces.

"WHAT?!!! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!" He shouted.

I jumped towards him and raising the sword behind me. "End of the line Kertall..." after I said that Ketall soon had the face of a scared man. I brought the sword down, which cut through his metal puddings like butter to a knife.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" The behemoth was finally defeated. He stumbled back to the edge of the bridge, then fell off and plummet to water.

I quickly put away the blade before it drain any more of my energy.

**End of Naruto Pov.**

Naruto has fallen back, he sitting down. Then Kakashi came to give him a hand, which accept without a hesitant then rest of the group came. But their celebration has ended when they all heard metal clapping from a distants.

"**Very good boy, very good.**" The Metal Prophet was approaching them along with McCain and remaining blood samurais.

"**Not only you defeated the Yako, but you Kertall as well.**" The Naruto was glaring at the Metal Prophet, while team seven and the bridge builder was confused what's going on. Zabuza and Haku was staring at him.

"**I am starting think that not all valley nins are pathetic.** **I am in a hurry so please just hand me White Dragon Blade and I shall put this past behind.**"

"Shut up! You came to village and killed many of my people! You stole Black Dragon Blade from us, and most of all you caused pain to the Grass and Wave country! You think I am just gonna give you the blade!"

"**If you insist that I use force, then I will.**" Then Metal Prophet took off his cloak, which revealed him wearing golden samurai armor with the rim designs all black. He still has that iron mask on with a golden samurai helmet. To his right side the Black Dragon Blade was latched on his belt. It is the same as the opposite blade except it was black and the dragon design is white. He took out the sword which gave away same surge of power, except he handle it well

"**Now show me what you got boy**."

Naruto charged out with his sword, he drew it and swung it hard the golden samurai. His enemy deflected that blade pushed blond nin back. "It's Naruto! And remember that name!" Then he charged again but this time the Metal Prophet charged to and made a quick blow on the shinobi. Naruto fell down bleeding very badly.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked. Zabuza took his Kubikiri Houchou and charged the Metal Prophet with all his remaining strength. But the Metal Prophet saw him coming an immediately turn to him. When their sword clashed, Zabuza's blade broke by the power of the Black Dragon Blade. Then the Metal Prophet stabbed him through his critical area with sword, then he pushed him off with his feet.

"ZABUZA!!!" Haku desperately tried get to his master but Kakashi held him back.

"**It is a shame Zabuza, I had no reason fight you yet come after me.**"

"Shut up!... You think your better anyone! Ha, ha, ha, I seen people like you, people like you are the worst of the kind. It makes me sick to work with you! You... you worse than Gatou!" With that quote Zabuza received a kick from McCain.

"Be Quiet! How dare you speak to him like that?!"

"That's right, be his lapdog!" Zabuza shouted at McCain. McCain was about to beat to death until the Metal Prophet stopped him.

"**That's enough McCain. We came here for the other sword, not to create more bloodshed.**"

"Yes sir." Then he backed off.

Then the Metal Prophet came close Naruto's body. "**Now to get the other sword**." He reached for the sword Naruto was holding, but the body rolled over and threw a kunai at the prophet. This golden warrior off guard which the kunai dented his mask. Then the Naruto charged at him, but the prophet kick him away.

"**It has been a long time since someone has laid an attack on me.**" The Metal Prophet touched the dent on mask. "**Very well boy, you may hold the blade longer, till I come back to get to it.**" Then he signaled everyone to leave, they got on a boat, but before they left he shouted one last thing Nartuo. "**My name Zatsyua and remember it till our next encounter.**" Then they rowed off.

Haku ran to Zabuza, "Zabuza hang on I fix this wound for you." But he stopped Haku.

"It's too late for me, even your had something, my internal organs has been severely damaged. Not only that I lost heavy amount of blood."

"What are you saying you can't die yet?! What about our dream?!"

"Zabuza smiled don't worry, you just live in your life..." Then Zabuza died. Haku tried to call his name louder and shake him but it was no use. Then Haku broke down crying, while everyone looked at them sadly, except Sasuke with emotionless face.

Then everything went black on Naruto.

**(Five days later)**

Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw he was in a bed. Then he realized that he was back at Tsunmai's house. His wounds were bandage, and his stuff was neatly put against the wall. Then Inari came in, when he saw Naruto his eyes started to water.

"Naruto!" The young boy jumped on him.

"Hey easy Inari!"

"Mom! Grandpa! Naruto is awake!" With instant Tsunami and Tazuna rushed in, they jumped on Naruto with a group hug.

"Your alive kid! We thought your not gonna make it!"

"Don't ever scare us like that!"

Then team seven came in, Sakura joined the group hug also while Kakashi and Sasuke smiled.

"Okay everyone I'm glad your happy to see me alive, but your squeezing, seriously"

When everyone broke up, Kakashi spoke to Naruto.

"Glad to see you alive Naruto." Then Kakashi's lazy eye became serious, "But now you have a lot of explaining to do, and don't try squeeze your way out."

Naruto nodded knowing he can't avoid this. He started to everyone the truth, who he really is, who are the Gallerins, and the White Dragon Blade. When he was done talking, everyone was awed by his adventures that it made the room silent.

Then Kakashi spoke up, "So your trying to retrieve the sword from Gallerians hands, while your village is trying to seek a safe place."

"Yes, I must bring back at all cost." Naruto reply, "But now I have no leads where the Gallerians are now, so I must return to Hidden Valley." Then a hawk flew in the house, Naruto beckon one of the people search his bag for food. Sasuke got it gave it Naruto, which he gave the hawk some food. Then he took the message and read it.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked.

"It says to go Hidden Leaf since the there a no information of the Gallerian movement. Hitaro also said that I should learn about the place I was born in."

"What are going to do?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to do what he said, there is no point to wander around for the Gallerian."

"Then you can come back with us." Kakashi said. "Were going back to Konoha since the mission is over."

"Then I will." Naruto nodded.

**(Later on)**

Haku was standing before Zabuza's grave, making his last prayer towards him.

"Are going now?" Haku asked. Naruto was behind him along with team seven.

"Yeah, I'm off to the fire country. Where are you headed?" Naruto asked. Then Haku turned around faced them.

"Take me with you."

Naruto looked at him, then he spoke. "Why?"

"Because, I need to make the Gallerians pay for what they did." Haku responded sadly.

"Haku, seeking vengeance is not going to ease your pain."

"I know, it's not for me, but for Zabuza, they humiliated him in the past. I can't let go for this." Haku looked up.

"Very well Haku you can come with me if you like, it's not my business to tell you what to do. But yours see if this is the right way."

Haku looked up, stared at him for a moment. Then smiled, "Thank you Naruto."

**(The Bridge)**

"Thanks to you we completed the bridge, but... This is super sad. "Tazuna said.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi responded.

"I am pretty sure our path will cross again." Naruto responded.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Inari said sadly while trying not cry.

"I couldn't stay longer even I wanted too, but I am glad to meet Inari."

"I'm glad to meet you to Naruto." Inari responded.

"Naruto thank you for everything, I hope you come back again."

"I do too."

Then they waved goodbye and left.

"The boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari change the people's heart. That boy gave us a bridge to hope, called courage."

"Bridge... Oh yeah we need to name this bridge."

"Well I have a super perfect name for this bridge..."

"Oh! What is it?"

"How about the great Naruto Bridge?"

"He, he... That's a good name."

**(Back to Team Seven)**

"Sasuke how about a date when we get back?" asked the cheerful Sakura

"No thanks?" replied the cold Sasuke.

"Bu-But..." as Sakura tries to convince him to change his mind, Haku and Naruto laughed while Kakashi shrugged.

(Konoha, perhaps I'll learn something, cause I have a long ways to go.) Thought Naruto.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

_Well a lot of you people wanted Haku too live so I let him live._

_Next Chapter is when Naruto is back at Konoha._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey it's me NinjaDude656!!!_

_I wrote chapter a lot longer so you guys can enjoy._

_Hey **KyLewin** thanks for pointing out about Naruto. I re-read the past chapters and it did seem like Naruto was too perfect. I guess he should make some mistakes. _

_Also some past reviewers has been talking about Beta. I assume beta is some kind correction thing for writing stuff computers. Anyways I don't this is sort of first time hearing about this so please give more info. By the way **KyLewin**, about the Naruto pairings, you might want go back to **chapter three**. Read the response again from Ruirikat. _

_Question of the Day._

**Sirus 183**

**Question: **Good Story I am really enjoying it alot.

Just one small little thing. For Kakashi's team there are only Two. Where is the 3rd member since their should be 3 genins per jonin instructer

**Answer:** Well, I was going to add a third made up character, but decide not to cause Naruto is going back to Team Seven. I thought how am I going to decide what to do with the other character. It was racking up ideas so I decided make it two member instead three. I hope that answer your question.

_Now for the story! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Six**

**(Hidden Leaf, Konoha)**

**Naruto's Pov**

When I reached Konoha, Hidden Leaf, I thought this place was pretty big. But When I wander around it was really big! Of course I lived in a small village, and this reaction probably be common to people who lived in small places in their entire life.

Haku was checking the place out by himself, while I'm just strolling around the place too. I saw a lot people filled with energy, also they seem nice. Although that could change if they find out that I am the ninetails carrier. I wonder what would life be if I lived here instead of Hidden Valley.

Haku told me his tragic story when he was a little boy himself. His father killed his mother and tired kill because of his bloodline skill. I learned in the water country the bloodline ability are hated and were seen evil. I told my life how I was alone with no family to be with. We quickly became good friends but he is still contempt to avenge Zabuza death. I decided to worry about that and enjoy myself.

When I came around the corner I notice some kids playing ninja, they all had goggles on their forehead. One had spiked up hair had a scarf wrapped around him. Another was wearing glasses, and a little girl with pigtails tied up. They were using junks as equipments for being a shinobi. I watched as they pretend to be fighting other shinobis and using made up jutsu. Then the boy in the scarf notices me and pointed at me.

"Wow! Nice outfit!" The boy shouted. He kind of reminds me of Kenta back at Grass.

"Thanks, so you kids live here?"

"Yep! I'm Konohamaru, these guys are my friends." The boy in the scarf yelled cheerfully. I told them my name and greeted them.

Then Konohamaru looked at White Dragon Blade with his curious eyes. "Hey mister that's a awesome sword you got there!" he pointed out his friends stared at it with awed.

"Oh this? It's not mine, I'm just holding it for somebody." I told them. They looked at me like I'm some godly figure or something. (Uh okay this is getting weird now.) I thought to myself.

"Hey do you want to play ninja with us!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Play ninja, I remember playing ninja with kids back at Hidden Valley, but that was when I was brat myself. Now I'm too old to play ninja. "Sorry kids but I kind of have to do... er... um..." I looked back at the kids.

"Do what?" aksed the little girl.

"Um... Stuff." That is the lamest excuse I ever made, luckily they're kids, they'll buy any thing in their age.

"What kind of stuff?" the boy in glasses asked. Dammit now I have to come up with another excuse. Konohamaru looked at me suspiciously, then he spoke.

"Your not trying to avoid playing with us cause we're little, are you?"

"No! No! No! Why would I do that?" God I am such horrible liar, good thing they are kids. They bought it but next thing was about o catch me off guard.

"Okay, but you have to play with us tomorrow!" Konohamaru said.

"To-to-to-to-tomorrow?!" Damn, this kid doesn't give up doesn't he?

"Yep tomorrow."

"Yay tomorrow!" the little girl cheered.

"Play with us tomorrow." the little boy in glasses asked nicely.

"B-B-But." I stuttered.

"Then it's settled then, you'll see you tomorrow." And the kids ran off.

"But... I'm to old to play with you guys." But I was to late for them to realize cause they out sight already. Great, I might as well be a babysitter.

**End of Naruto's Pov**

**(Hokage's office)**

"What, Naruto is back and alive?!" Hokage said in surprised.

"Yep, in fact he is in the village now." Kakashi replied.

"Wouldn't the village recognize him?" Asuma asked.

"No worries, he's wearing a mask that conceals his identity except his eyes."

The people who were in the offices were Kakashi, 3rd Hokage, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka, and other important people. Kakashi explained what happened back at the Wave Country. He told them everything about Naruto, the Gallerians, and the White Dragon Blade.

"So you saying Naruto stayed at a village that was never seen or heard of." Kurenai said while trying to get the facts straight.

"Also it is his responsibility to retrieve the other back from this organization called the Gallerians." Gai also trying to get the fact straight.

"Yes." Kakashi simply replied with his lazy eye.

"Kakashi that's one hell of a nin you brought back." Asuma said while smoking his cigarette.

"I agree." Added Iruka.

Then everyone turned to the Hokage, his hat was down but you can still see he is still smoking his pipe.

"Hokage sama what are going to do?" asked Iruka. The old man was silent, then Sarutobi looked up.

"Kakashi is possible that I can meet Naruto?" asked the Sarutobi.

**(Somewhere in Konoha)**

Naruto found a ramen joint that is owned by an old man and his daughter. He had already seven bowls of Ramen, while the owners just stared with a smile on their face.

"Can you really afford all that kid?" asked the old man.

"If I can't I wouldn't be eating all this." Naruto replied with a grin.

Just then, Kakashi came in and greeted Naruto.

"There you are, really like Ramen."

"Yup and I could just eat it all day."

"Right, on to business the Hokage wants to meet you in person."

"Now?" asked Naruto.

"Yes now." Kakashi replied. Naruto paid his bill and walked with Kakashi to the Hokage's building.

**(Back to the Hokage's Office)**

In the room where only Hokage sat at his desk, he smoked his pipe wondering what is the fourth son is like now.

**Sarutobi Pov**

It has been many years since Kyuubi attacked. I wonder what is Naruto like, and how he lived his life. Then a knock on the door broke my thoughts. "Come in." The door opened, Kakashi came in with a boy that fits his description.

"Well I be off then, Naruto take care." Then gray haired Jounin left. Then Naruto spoke to me.

"I am Uzamaki Naruto of Hidden Valley." Then he bowed.

"Please no need for that. Take a seat." He stood up and took one that was close by.

"Kakashi told me a lot about you, he also said that you are excellent shinobi."

"Thank you Hokage of the Leaf, I am honored to meet you as well."

"Please, you do not need to act formal, act like yourself."

"Uh okay." The boy responded

"Tell me Naruto, what do you do for living."

"Hmmm... Well I like to train, I also like to eat Ramen." He replied.

"I see, how do you like Konoha?"

"It is a very big place."

"Huh?"

"It is a big place, it has lot lively people and great shinobis around. It kind of reminds me of home except it is smaller." Naruto replied with admiration. The boy is quite observant.

"I see, well Naruto the reason I called you here, was to ask you if you want to participate in the chunin exam."

"The what?" The young nin asked with no idea what it is. I was surprised that he never knew what chuunin is

"The chuunin exam, weren't you taught by your sensei about it?"

"Um, well no, what is a chunin exam."

You don't know what a chunin is? Aren't you a genin? I asked.

"Genin? Oh! Is a chuunin a ranking title?

"Yes." I replied.

"Hokage sama, our method of ranking is different from your village."

"How different?"

"Well, let's say that there is only a Kanokage and his shinobi's."

Just shinobis, no Anbus or Jounins?

Yes

"How does he choose the proper person to do missions, or protect people?"

"He appoints them himself. Let's just say that he can appoint a shinobi to guard somebody, then appoints him to be a teacher, after that he can appoint him to do a mission. No one really does stick with one job at a time. The person can do a simple mission or a very hard one. Regardless his age or how skilled is he. Of course he would never sent an inexperienced person to an important mission." The nin rubbed his head grinned underneath his mask.

"I see, well Naruto how the ranking system in this world a lot differently than your village. Do you know how it works?"

"Not much, but it could help to know some about it."

"Very well." Then I started explain how the ranking system works. When I was done, I wasn't he sure fully understood it. He still looked a bit confused but I think he'll understand in time. "Now do you understand how does rank title work?"

"Uh I think I get the picture."

"Fair enough, anyways do you still want participate in the chunin exam?"

"Sure, maybe I'll meet tough fighter's, I'll think of this as training."

"Okay I'll just assign you to team seven, Kakashi's team."

"Assigning teams?"

"Yes, trust me it will be a lot easier, also working with a team would make you spiritually and mentally stronger."

"Okay I'll join Kakashi's team."

"Good I'll send for Kakashi. You may leave now."

"It was knowing you Hokage sama."

"The pleasure is mine, we speak to each other more often." After couple more goodbyes Naruto left my office, but as soon as he did Kakashi came out of the shadows.

"Are you sure about this, I mean he just arrived here and you hardly know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, besides your team needs a third person to enter the exam. I think we can trust him don't you agree?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. Then he exploded into smoke and vanished, leaving me alone in my office.

**End of Sarutobi Pov**

**(Outside of the Buiding)**

Naruto was walking out of the building until Kakashi appeared in front of him. He then waved at him. Naruto walked up to him exchanged hellos with him, then he told him about the news."

"That's great! I knew you would chose to join my team."

"What about Haku? Doesn't he want to join your team?"

"I asked him already, but he declined. Also it would be too much paper work to do since he wasn't born here." Naruto nodded.

"Right then, now for your test."

"Eh?"

Kakashi took out three blue orbs, one with different symbol. "Your test is to find all three orbs, I will place them in various part of the city. You have to find them and bring all three orbs back here."

"Uh okay, that sounds simple." Naruto replied.

"Not really, there is a catch, Sasuke and Sakura will try to prevent you from getting those orbs. There is a time limit also, you need to find all three of them by time it ends. And trust me I placed them where it won't be so easy to get. That's all I am going to tell you, the rest are surprise. Now go get some rest, your going to need it a lot."

**(Next Day)**

Naruto is waiting outside of the Hokage building, he was waiting for Kakashi so he can tell him when to start the test. Then Kakashi finally appeared.

"Your late." Naruto said with slight annoyance.

"Sorry I was going to be here on time, but I had to help an old lady who is in trouble."

Naruto was silent, and then he spoke. "Hey your bad liar just as I am."

Kakashi sweat drop, "Ahem now let's get to the point, I already hid those orbs. You can use any equipments and jutsu, however I would refrain using jutsu that can cause lots of damage since we are in a city. You have till sundown, you may start now."

Then Naruto immediately sped off into one of the diction of the town.

**(One hour later.)**

Naruto was running around looking for three orbs while in same time staying alert for Sasuke and Sakura.

He looked on top of the building, below the buildings. He looked in wide streets and narrow alleyways.

He looked in and out, up and down; he looked anywhere that would be a good place to hid things. Then he was sitting down at a nearby bench, thinking deep and hard.

"Where could he have hid those balls? This is stupid; a test should be meaningful, not some scavenger hunt. Man I can't believe what I'm doing this, what could more worse than this."

"Naruto where you? You promise you play with us today?" It was Konohamaru shouting for him.

Naruto eyes bulged out, and then he ran the opposite direction of the shouting. He kept running until he was a good distance away.

"Huff, huff, huff, man I thought this test could be bad. Being caught playing ninja with kids would be worse."

Then turned around and saw a bathhouse for women only. Some women came out and gave him strange look. Naruto thought about it, he was debating if Kakshi is cruel enough to put it in there. Then concluded he wouldn't do that. Then he saw a blue shiny ball in a birds nest, it was sitting next to two other eggs. The nest was on top of the buildings roof. Naruto immediately jumped up top of the roof gleefully.

"Finally, some luck happens, and no sign of Sasuke or Sakura." With that Naruto was about reach in for the egg, but he failed to notice one thing...

The bathhouse was an outside bathhouse, and the women could see him clearly...

When Naruto notice this, two words only came out. "Aw crap."

Next moment Naruto sitting outside of the bathhouse with his face bruised up by the women who threw stuff at him. What's worse that he dropped the orb and rolled down into one of the tub.

"Great, now what, the orb is in the bathhouse and in the bathhouse vicious women waiting tear me apart. Sigh If the gods are nice to me they would send someone or something to help me." Then he heard perverted giggles on top of a tall tree. There was a man with white bushy hair and had red paint form the bottom of the eye streaked down to his cheek. (You know who this is.) He was looking down into the bathhouse while sketching things.

"What a pervert, he use a such a skill to achieve to see..." Then Naruto's eyes widened, he looked up and whisper. "Thank you gods of the heavens." Then he jumped up to the tree where old perverted man is. The man turned around and saw him.

"Eh what do you want?" the man asked.

"Hey mister I know how you can see them up close."

"WHAT! YOU DO?!" the guy stood up excitingly.

"Yup but keep it down if you don't want to get caught."

"Oh sorry."

"Okay all you have to do stand like this and stare down deeply as you can."

"Alright like this." The old man positioned himself.

"Yup now stay like that."

"Okay but I don't see how this is..."

Then Naruto shoved him off the tree and into one of the tubs in the bathhouse. The old man got back and was about scream at until he heard a woman scream. He turns around and saw many angry glares from women. Then women started to beat on him with their feet, wooden bucket, anything they can grab. Mean while Naruto quickly got down and grabbed the orb, then he took off with speed of light.

**(Fifteen minute later)**

When Naruto got far enough from the bathhouse he stop to rest. He was catching his breath after running so fast.

(Whew, and no doubt that Kakashi purposely put the orb there, I guess he's a big pervert as the old guy back there.)

Naruto looked around to see where is he. There were trees and benches all over the place; it looked some kind of a public park.

(Well it looks like I manage to get away, however that was a scary situation I was in and hope I won't have to do that again. Now to look for the other two orbs)

Naruto sat for another five minutes, then he got up and started head walk again. He was going around the corner until bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

Naruto looked up and saw three people; one person rubbing his head with a dog on top of him. Another was a tall person with bushy hair and shades, and last was a girl with pale eyes with dark blue hair. She also had a nervous look on her face.

"Sorry I hope I didn't push you to hard."

"Push too hard!" The genin roared. "More like a shove you idiot!"

Naruto instantly didn't like this guy.

"Hey I said sorry. Don't be such a whining bitch."

"Hey! My name Inuzuka Kiba and not a whining bitch!"

"Whatever, I got stuff to do. See ya." Naruto walked right past them, but a shruiken hits the tree, which was really close to his face. He turned around and saw it was Kiba who threw it. He had a menacing glare at him while the dog was growling at him.

"Don't turn your back at me." Kiba whispered in deadly tone.

Naruto took the shuriken out of the tree and held in his hand for a moment. "You'll just asking me to beat the crap out of you."

"A jerk like you can't even beat me." The dog barked as agreement.

Naruto walked closer to him. "You want try it dog boy."

"I will be more then willing to."

Then the girl stepped between them both. "Stop both of you! This fighting is not going to resolve anything."

They both looked at her, then Kiba backed off. "Your right Hinata, wasting my breath with this lug head. Come on Akamaru let's go find Kurenai for more training." Then Kiba left with his dog, leaving the rest behind. Naruto then threw the shuriken at him, Kiba caught it without turning around.

"Just returning your stuff."

"Thanks..." Kiba replied without turning around and continued to walk off.

"Who're you?" asked the kid in shades.

"Uzamaki Naruto. What about you two."

"...Aburame Shino."

"Um I- I am Hyuga Hinata." The guy said with a tint of blush. "I am sorry for Kiba kun for his behavior, you see it wasn't a good day for him."

"Hmmm well just tell him not be so grumpy, no bigger problems will come to him."

"Thank you for forgiving him, by the way who are you? I never seen you in the academy before."

"Oh that's because I wasn't born here, came with team seven." Naruto replied.

"So what are you doing now?" Hinata asked.

Naruto about answer the question until he remembered that he had a test to do. "I'm sorry I have to go now but it was nice meeting you two." Then he sped off.

"Busy guy..." Shino then left while Hinata just stood there looking at the direction he went.

"I see Hinata you've met the new member of team seven." Hinata turned around and saw Kurenai standing behind her.

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Since Kiba and Naruto arguing."

"I see."

"Come' on Hinata we've got a lot training to do."

"Okay." She was following Kurenai behind, then stopped and looked back. (This Naruto, he is kind of cute.) Then she continued on.

**(Back to Naruto)**

(Damn it I spent precious time fighting with that guy instead of finding the next orb. Okay let's think. If was Kakashi, we're would I hid the second orb.)

Then Naruto came across the Hokage Monument. Naruto got closer to see the faces more clearly, he notice that one faces of the monument was the current Hokage. He looked at the face, it clearly him in his younger years. Then he turns to the face of the other person, it was the fourth Hokage. It was his father, for the first time he saw what his face looked like. Then he saw a small gleaming blue sphere glinting in the sunlight. He realized it was the second orb and it was in the fourth stony hair.

Naruto try to think how was he going to get that orb.

(This is a lot tougher than the original one. I can't just run up the wall, it is way to high.)

"You looked troubled, is their something I can do for you?"

Naruto turned around and saw a Jounin who has a scar across his face and a small ponytail.

"Yes, um is there any way I can get up there?"

The chunin looked at him confused, then asked him why. Naruto told him the reason and the man asked him who his sensei. Naruto told him that it Kakashi, the man looked at him shocked, then he smiled.

"Your Uzamaki Naruto am I right?"

"Yeah how'd did you know?"

"Hokage sama told me about you, I'm Umino Iruka how is your visit in Konoha."

"It was great but I kind of need to get up there now."

"Oh yes, there is a way to get up there."

"Really then how."

"But I can't tell you."

"What! Why not?"

"Because this is a test, and as a sensei we respect each other, but we don't interfere our business with each other. And that includes test we give to our student."

"That sucks... Oh well I guess I'm on my own." Naruto started to think how could he get there. Then he thought of an idea.

"This is risky but it could work." Naruto took out lots of explosive note, then he crumpled them into a giant ball. After that he got on the railings facing towards the monument. Iruka just stared in confusion.

Then Naruto jumped high into the air while Iruka eyes widen.

"YOU IDIOT! YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto was at a moment of soaring into sky, when he felt the gravity pulling him, he threw the ball of explosive notes. All of sudden it created a huge booming explosion, sending Naruto higher in the sky.

"Now for the hard part!" Nartuo started to form seals while Iruka stood still confused what's going on. "Rokusai no Jutsu!" then Naruto sped across the sky like blue fire ball. When he stops, he quickly latched on to one of the fourth stone hair. He quickly lifted himself upon the hair. When he got on top of it he looked around, he saw the second orb he was looking for. "Man Rokusai no Jutsu is a very powerful ninjutsu, but it takes a lot of chakra." Naruto got up and headed for ball, he picked up and started look for a way down. (I need to find away down without using so much chakra, that means no Rokusai no Jutsu.) He looked around see if it is possible for him to climb down, but height was too dangerous for that. Then he thought about running on sides of the monument, but figure requires a lot of chakra, and again too dangerous.

"Damn I basically trapped here!" Naruto shouted. He sat started saying how stupid he was. All of sudden, a rope was thrown to him, he looked up and Iruka grinning towards him. "Uh thanks but... Didn't you say you can't help me."

"Well, let just keep this a secret."

"How are you going to get down?"

"Don't worry, you just worry getting down."

Naruto nodded, he tied the rope on a rock, and started to slowly carefully climb down. When he reached the ground he started to kiss it, vowing never to do that again.

"Hey you made it."

Naruto was about thank Iruka if hadn't notice him sitting stairway and have a sign saying up.

"THEIR WAS STAIRWAY AND YET YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ABOUT!"

"Hey easy there, I couldn't let you just know about it. So I came up and gave a rope to you so you can get down."

"STILL YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE ME KIND OF HINT! Ah never mind I have to go find the third orb now. I'll see you later I guess."

"Hey I heard you like ramen, maybe you and I should hang out Ichikaru."

"Yeah sure." Naruto started to walk towards to another dirction.

**(Later on)**

Naruto was walking for a while, it has been six or five hours since the search had started and he has no clue where Kakashi has hid the third orb. Naruto really annoyed not only the fact Kakashi gave no clues where is the third orb. But the fact he put in difficult places for to reach for the previous orbs. Naruto was passing by a barbeque house, he headed yelling's coming from one of the windows.

"Chouji that was my meat!"

"I would never let anyone take the last bite from me."

"Why you!"

Naruto turned and saw three genins with Jounin. One genin was fat, one had a lazy look on his face, and the other was female blonde with a long ponytail. The Jounin was smoking a cigarette.

"Lay off Ino, when it comes to food there is nothing you can do about it."

"But, but." Ino sputtered angrily.

Asuma just sat there and laugh. Then he notices a Naruto who was staring at them. (Hmmm must the fourth son. He must be doing the test Kakashi gave him.)

The other genins looked at Asuma then turned to see what he was looking at. They saw Naruto staring a them with droopy eyes, while Naruto stared back at them. For the moment they both had a staring contest.

"Um is there something we can do for you?" Asuma asked.

"Huh, no." Then Naruto continued to walk off, all sudden snapped. "What am I doing, I should get move on!" Then Naruto ran off. The others just stared.

"Um... Okay what was that?" Ino asked in way a little freaked out.

"Apparently that the new member team seven. I heard he is strong." Asuma reponded

"You kidding, he looks weak and crazy." Chouji said.

"Looks can be deceiving Chouji."

"Shikanmaru what do think of him?"

"Can't say."

Then Ino stood up, "I don't care Sakura has new guy in her team! I will beat her no matter what! And win Sasuke's heart _sigh_"

Chouji and Shikamaru just sweatdropped while Asuma sighed nodded his head.

**(Back to Naruto AGAIN)**

Naruto dashed off looking around rapidly, searching around for the third orb. "I got find that orb before sundown.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura.

"If you want find the third orb, come with me."

"Uh Sakura, aren't you suppose prevent me from getting those orbs?"

"I am, but I was asked to bring you to Sasuke."

"Huh?" confused Naruto looked at her.

"...Just follow me." She replied while she said sounded annoyed.

"Okay, but this better not be a trick." Naruto warned.

"Don't worry it's not."

Sakura led Naruto to a rooftop where Sasuke was waiting for him with the third orb in his hand.

"Alright Sasuke what is you want from me."

"If you want to get the orb, you'll have to fight me."

"So that's it, well at least Kakashi didn't put it on some kind of obstacle."

"I am the obstacle." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"Okay then, then lets get to it then."

Both Naruto and Sasuke charged each other. They exchanged punches and kicks at each other. At the same time dodged and blocked them. Then Sasuke jumped back and used his Goukaykyuu no Jutsu, he sent out a mass flame at his rival. Naruto rolled to side but Sasuke just blew the fire his direction.

Naruto immediately jumped to the air. (Whoa Sasuke is actually not bad, no wonder he consider as a top rookie.) "Kage no Bunshin!" Once Naruto executed his ninjutsu, six clones appeared. They all landed on the ground and surrounded Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke which one of us is the real one?" All the Narutos asked.

"Well we'll just have to find out." Sasuke pulled out his folded fuuma shuriken, then beckoned all Narutos. They're response was a smile underneath their masks, and then they all charged.

Two of the Narutos started branding their swords, (**Regular Sword, Not the Dragon Blade.)** Sasuke just deflected those blows with his bladed weapon. Then Sasuke saw a chance and kicked one of the clones in the face sending it back towards the fence and vanished.

The other Naruto started to multiple attacks on the black raven-haired boy, but he kicked him back and brought his blade down. The clone soon disappeared also, then two more clones jumped in but this time they are wielding nunchuckas. They swung them around a bit then they charged in

Sasuke jumped in the air, while in the air Sasuke formed another set of seals. "Housenka no Jutsu!" He shouted, the genin started blow hundreds of fireballs at the two other Narutos. The clones started to block them with their nunchuckas by swinging like windmills in different areas.

When the rain of fires ended one of the Naruto bent down while the other jumped on his shoulder and sprang up towards Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widen, he fell towards the clone that is soaring at him. The blunt weapon impacted to Sasuke's face, then Naruto started to combos in the air. Then he grabbed the Sasuke's collar and threw him down to the concrete floor.

Then the Naruto that was ground still ran towards the downed opponent. Then he slamed his weapon on the ground cause Sasuke managed to roll over in time. Sasuke got back on his feet than unfolded his fuuma shuriken, and threw at the Naruto that tried attack him when he was on the ground. The giant shuriken went through the Naruto and puffed into smoke. Then the other Naruto that just landed immediately charged Sasuke and started attack him. Sasuke kept avoiding the attacks but he once in while feel scrapes across his face. Then he notices that his weapon is coming back to him. He got to a position where he was blocking the view of his shuriken is coming back to him, when it was close he jumped in the air. The shuriken plowed through another clone, leaving three left.

Sasuke landed on ground and caught his fuuma shuriken. He folded it back up and looked at the three remaining Narutos.

"Yay Sasuke you're the best!" Sakura cheered while the other four nin just sweatdropped. "Oh don't worry Naruto your pretty good too, which ever one of you is real."

"Uh thanks." One of them replied with a look of dazed. "Hey Sasuke your not bad, in fact your challenging." Another Naruto said while the other's nodded in agreement.

"Your not bad yourself." Sasuke grinned.

Then last three Narutos threw kunais at Sasuke. Uchiha charged in while dodging the kunais. When Sasuke came in, slashed at the three nins, however they dodged in time and threw tagged kunais. Sasuke notices instantly, he quickly moved far as back as he could. When the kunais exploded it left behind a black smoke, then one Naruto jumped out of it with a sword. He drew his blade towards Sasuke's chest but deflected by the shuriken. Then Naruto kicked him back by a few feet, then another came at Sasuke with nunchuka. Sasuke again rolled aside to avoid the attack, but instead of attacking on ground Naruto quickly spun his chained weapon at Sasuke when got up. He knocked the fuuma shuriken away from him but at the same time Sasuke threw a tagged kunai at the clone.

The clone exploded but then the clone with sword came out, once again striking Sasuke with the blade. Then Sasuke took out his kunai and started retaliate with it. They were battling each other furiously, then Sasuke was given a chance and took out the last clone. Sasuke then turned and faced the real Naruto who was couple feet away from him.

Finally it was Sasuke and Naruto himself.

Then charged at each other, "Rokusai no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a whirlwind of blue fire charged at Sasuke.

"Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried while a fiery dragon rushed at Naruto, it became a deadlock between the two ninjutsu.

Then Naruto's Rokusai no Jutsu died out which he got blasted by the fire, when the flame died out Sasuke walked towards Naruto who lying down.

"It looks like I won." Sasuke said, Naruto looked at him. "I had Sakura follow you while you were searching for the other two orbs, in order to see what kind skills you had."

Naruto turned to Sakura who is now grinning nervously at him.

"Gomen Naruto kun." Sakura responded

Then he turned back to Sasuke.

"Sakura told me that Rokusai no Jutsu is very powerful but it look like it takes a lot of chakra to execute, so I used my Ryuuka no Jutsu to counter it. It seemed it worked, if I manage to keep it up long enough your ninjutsu would've run out of chakra." Then Sasuke gave his hand out to Naruto, while the masked nin looked at him and grinned.

"Not so fast Sasuke, the fight in not over yet." Naruto said.

"What do you mean? You don't have any more chakra." Sakura said.

"What I mean is this." Then Naruto who spoked puffed into smoke. This shocked both Sakura and Sasuke.

"I told ya it ain't over." They both turned to voice and Naruto eight feet away.

"But how?" Sakura said.

"So you used Kage no Bunshin before the match started that clone used the same skill also." Sasuke said with a grin.

"I have to admit, your very strong Sasuke, and Sakura your smart. You two are probably the only ones who saw the weakness of mine jutsu. I have many powerful ninjutsu that tax a lot of my chakra." Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, (He is worthy opponent, I will defeat him.) "Come on, let's finish this fight for good."

"Okay, let's finish this." Then they both charged each other, but stopped when Kakashi appeared and got between. They both stopped in time.

"Well that was a exciting fight, oh Naruto you passed the test."

"Wha, What? But I haven't got the third orb yet."

Kakashi nodded his head, he then spoke. "Orb, smorb, you done enough, after all where the other orbs were, you must be tired out."

"Wait you followed me like Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I was with her in the whole time."

"That means you saw me what I did at the women public bathhouse."

Both Sakura with angered face, and Kakashi with a sighed and nodded. Sasuke just looked at them with confusion.

"Yes, even though it was un ninja like, it did worked." Kakashi said.

"Naruto! That was cruel and mean what you did! Pushing that man into women bath tub was just plain mean, even though he is a pervert."

"Oh come on! How was I going get in there without being caught by the women in there. Besides he deserved it, he was invaded people privacy. Also Kakashi you put it there so you're part blame for this!"

"Well you pass anyway so there is no use complaining anyways. Now lets get something eat, I'm sure we're hungry."

"I guess your right we might as well get something to eat than yell each other." Sakura responded.

Then the newly formed team seven left the building. However when they got down, Naruto heard three kids calling him.

"There you are Naruto! We've been looking for you so you can play ninja with us!"

Team seven turned and saw that it was Konohamaru and his friends. Nartuo eyes widened. (Aw crap the kids found me, shit what am I going to do?)

"Naruto who are these kids?" Sakura asked.

"He promised us to play with us today but instead we've spent the entire day looking for him." Konohamaru pointed out angrily.

"Yeah what happened?" the little girl asked.

"Uh well you see..." Naruto tried to make some kind of excuse until Sakura put her head near his ear.

"Naruto you didn't ditch these kids now did you?" Sakura whispered into his ears.

"Actually yeah I did, I too old to playing with them." Naruto whispered back to her ear, all sudden she smacked his head in with her fist. Then she turned back to the kids who looked at her nervously.

"Kids Naruto never breaks his promise, he will play with you right now." Sakura said cheerfully then she turned back to Naruto who rubbing his head. "Right Naruto." She said with tint of growl and a scary face.

"R-R-Right I-I Naruto would go b-back on my words." Naruto nervously.

"Alright then, Naruto we will be going to get something to eat bye now." Sakura said and dragged team seven with her.

As for Naruto the kids cheerfully dragged him along cheerfully. In Naruto's mind (I'm to old to be playing ninja with younger kids, plus I'm hungry, REALLY HUNGRY!)

**(Back to the rest of team seven)**

They were walking down the street, until Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, Naruto is just keeping his word. A shinobi like him would never take back his words right guys."

The males looked each other than looked at her.

"I guess so." Kakashi responded.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

"Well let's eat some Ramen." Kakashi said as they walked in Ichikaru.

End of Chapter Six 

Did you like the chapter? I hope so because I wanted to add some humor since I didn't get to in the past chapters. I was planning on it but I sort of forgot to.

_Anyways I want make clear that Naruto's weakness. _

_He is a bad liar._

_Two his skills from Hidden Valley takes a lot of Chakra except the basics and skills form Konoha._

_He does not think through in some situation._

_If you problems with these weakness of his, then talk to me about it._

_Again I thank KyLewin for reminding me not make him too strong. Naruto is just trained in advanced way. Think of Lee and Gai, and Kakashi and Sasuke._

_This was a TWENTY PAGED story so I hope you guys liked it. Well See you guys next time!!!_

_By the way is that Ramen Place that the orginal Naruto hangs out is called Ichikaru?_


	7. Chapter 7

_HEY everybody! It's nice to write for you guys again!_

_Sorry my schedule was really racked up. When I had the time to write this chapter I imediatly did it._

_I read the reviews about the beta readers. I would like to think about that for a little while. For now please bear with me with crappy sentence and grammer. Also I would like to thank people for giving the name of the ramen place._

_As you can see this chapter is pretty long so I hope you have enough time to read this._

_Well enjoy the story. This is what you readers have been waiting for._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**KONOHA**

"So how many boys did you shock today?" Asked Naruto.

"Ha ha very funny." Haku replied annoyingly. "I say about five men tried to hit on me."

"They must so shocked they couldn't say anything, right?" Then the fox carrier gave a small grin underneath his mask.

"Say Naruto are you participating in the chunin exam?"

"Yeah I might as well in order kill time. Beside, maybe I might learn things from it."

"Light what?"

"You know helpful advice for my mission. What about you? What do you plan to do in Konoha?"

"Well I did learn some great information from some medical nins."

"Your really into these medic stuff aren't you?"

"You can say that." Haku smiled innocently.

The two boys continued to walk down the street until they noticed a rectangular box painted as stone. They looked at with confused face, and then they looked each other. They turned around, but kept they're eyes on the box. The second the box moved, the teenage nins turned around. "Okay Konohamaru we know you're in there." Then three little kids pop out of the box.

"Wow your amazing bro, you manage to find us!" Konohamaru shouted while the older boys sweat dropped.

"Okay Konohamaru, one it is not surprising me and Haku found you. Two you don't find large stone in the middle of the urban street. Three rocks don't have perfect corners; in fact they are not even in rectangular shapes." Naruto spoke the three common sense, while Haku nodded each one of them with agreement. Konohamaru and his friends, on the other hand they stared at him like he was a wise man.

"Wow! So that's how my grandpa discovers me."

(Man... Are children are this stupid?) Thought Naruto. Then he saw Sakura walking down the street with a glum look on her face. "Hey Sakura! What's up?" greeted Naruto.

The pink haired shinobi looked up and saw Naruto, and Haku, along with the three other children she forced Naruto play with that other day. She walked over to them greeted them politely.

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" asked Haku.

"Oh nothing, say do you guys think I'm useless?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow while Haku stared blankly at her. "Did anyone say that to you?"

"No Naruto I'm just asking if you guys think I'm useless." Sakura replied frantically but Naruto was not convinced but decided not push further.

"I'll be honest with you, you don't seem to be a fighter type." Sakura looked down sadly when Naruto spoke his comment. "But you extremely smart Sakura, you are the first person who noticed that my skills requires lots of chakra. That is good, you'll still be a great kunoichi." When Sakura heard this her face slightly brighten up. But soon the mood changed...

"Say Naruto is that your girl friend?" Konohamaru asked.

"Naw she's friend. Beside she's way too violent to be my girlfriend." Then Sakura fist planted on genin who talked too much, which sent soaring through the air.

"Whose said I'm violent!?" Sakura shouted with an evil angry face on her. Haku and the other kids looked at her nervously. Konohamaru ran to see if his mentor is all right.

(She's scary when she is angry, better not make her mad. Or I'll end up like Naruto.) Thought Haku.

(Maybe I'm wrong about the fighting type.) Thought Naruto.

"Hey you ugly bitch! What's the big idea?"

Naruto eyes bulge out; he quickly stood up and covered little kid's mouth to prevent him saying more than he needs too. "Heh, heh kids these days, where do they learn these launguage?" Naruto a long cheap smile at the end of his sentence.

Sakura gave really ugly look and cracked her knuckles. "No mercy for those who insult my beauty..."

The next moment both Naruto and Konoharmaru lying on the ground dazed while huge lumps on their head.

Sakura walked away from the group. Haku and the other kids went to help them back up. "Naruto are you okay?" Haku kindly asked while he smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but I think am wrong about Sakura being physically weak." Naruto stated.

"Konohamaru are you alright?" asked one of his friends.

"Damn it, that ugly huge foreheaded, Is that really a girl, seriously bro?"

(DOES THIS KID DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!!!) Both Haku and Naruto thought at the same time.

Suddenly Sakura stopped walking, Naruto prayed the end of the world was not coming. But that didn't happen cause the entire group was running away while an angered Sakura chased after them.

Suddenly Konohamaru bumped into a nin who was dressed in all black. When Konohamaru fell back the nin picked him up. "That hurt you little piece of shit!" the nin shouted.

"Konohamaru!"

"Don't we'll get yelled at later!" A girl with a huge war fan that is slunged behind her back warned the other nin. But he ignored.

"I'm sorry we were messing around." Sakura tried reasoning them but nothing was happening.

"Let him go, or else..." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the nin that holding the kid.

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll feel something more painful than the bump from him." Naruto growled lowly and drew his sword out.

"Please just let him go, he didn't mean to hurt you." Haku said with a blank tone while drawing his needles out.

"Lets play more before the boss comes."

Naruto charged at him, but he smiled and started to fidget his fingers. Then acupuncture needles flew towards him, he dropped young leaf child and defended himself. Naruto dashed towards him and kicked him while catching Konohamaru. The black nin fell back, then got up angrily. Konohamaru stood behind him while Naruto got into defence stance.

"I'll KILL you!"

"Kankuro stop it!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. Everyone looked up where voice came from, Sasuke was seen sitting on top of the tree but he was staring at another person. "He is too strong for you."

"G-G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered while Sasuke stared at him. "Listen Gaara they started it and..."

"Why do you think we came to leaf village? To watch you lose in a fight? How pathetic..."

"B-But..."

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"Ok, I'm sorry..."

"I'm also sorry, really sorry." The girl stammered.

"I'm sorry about that." Gaara apologized to the leaf group.

"Come on lets go hang out somewhere else." Naruto said while lightly pushing the kids to a certain direction.

Then Sasuke jumped out of nowhere.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? You mean me?" The girl with the fan blushed.

"No, you with gourd."

"Gaara of Sand. I'm also interested yours and the one in the mask."

"It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto."

"Lets go." Gaara said as turning around while other sand nins followed.

**NEXT DAY**

It was the day of the Chuunin Exam. Team seven was heading towards the building to take the test. Sasuke did not show it but he was excited, Sakura was nervous but ready to take it. Naruto just stood wondering what will the test be like. The team slowly went inside the exam building, when they got inside they saw a crowd in front of a door.

(Hmmm I wonder what's going on?) Naruto thought while his teamate slowly got closer to see what's happening. They saw a boy with a bowl like haircut and thick eyebrows was knocked back by older genins who standing in front of the door. It is door that team seven has to go through.

"Hah you plan to take the chuunin exam with that?"

"You should quit now!"

"Please let us trough." A girl with a pink sleeveless shirt with her hair tied up as bun on each side.

The older genin smacked her face sending her back. Then they started to rant about how the chuunin exam is difficult and frustrating. They explain they failed twice and today were they're third time doing it. They also gave reasons why they should give up and to shorten the numbers.

Then Sasuke came up to them. "I agree, but... You will let me pass through. Also remove the surrounding created with genjustsu. I'm going to the third floor." The genins stare at Sasuke while he only stared back. People were confused and murmured around.

"So you've noticed." One of them finally replied.

After few speeches, one of the genins charged at Sasuke. Sasuke instantly responded by attempting to kick him. But both of the attack was blocked by the boy earlier from commotion.

(He's pretty good. He reminds me of Fuumaki sensei.) Naruto thought while flashing through his past.

"Hey, what happen to the plan? You're the one said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." A genin with white pupils and long black hair spoke while he stared at the other genin annoyingly.

"Well..." The genin with thick eyebrows turned and stared at Sakura with a wide grin. She stared back confused of what's going on.

"Oh no..." The girl with her hair tied as buns on her hair was shaking her head in a **no** matter.

"Hi my name is Rock Lee, so your Sakura... Let's go out to together. I'll protect to you till I die." Lee's white teeth glinted brightly as he spoke.

"No... Way..." Sakura responded as Lee's head dropped.

"Hey you!" Sasuke turned to see the other genin. "What's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first."

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?"

"Don't have to answer you." With that response they both turned to head towards their team. But then the genin notice Naruto.

"How about you? What's your name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto, and I am twelve years old."

"Hyuga Neji, I'm thirteen." Then Neji return to his team.

"Naruto, Sasuke let's go!" Sakura cheerfully dragged them along.

"So those are Kakashi and Gai's pupils, I guess they pass the unofficial first test." Then smoke puffed out; when it cleared it showed the genins were actually chuunins.

"I heard about the nin with the mask."

"Yeah me too, I'm eager to see what he'll do.

**Back to Team Seven**

Team seven was on their way to the exam until they heard a voice called them. They looked up and saw it was Rock Lee. **(Some parts I be skipping cause there is no point in retelling it.)**

Naruto watched as Sakura shouting at Lee while Sasuke looked at her.

(This is just getting weird, but that thick eyebrow genin is pretty tough. This might be interesting watching them both fight.)

Moments later Sasuke accepted Rock Lee's challenge, but Sasuke was losing and when Lee was about to release his final blow. A voice boomed across the room. When Lee stopped he than rush towards the turtle, he bowed in respect while it scolded him. Then a man that is similar to Lee but thicker eyebrows appeared in the room.

"Super thick." quoted Sasuke.

"Really thick." quoted Sakura.

"Did I just see something move in his eyebrow?" quoted Naruto.

"Hey stop insulting Gai sensei!" shouted Lee

"But something did move in his eyebrow!!!" Naruto shouted back.

"Lee." The genin turn to his master, then he received full hard punch to his face. "YOU FOOL!"

Team seven stood there shocked.

"Lee, you are... You are..."

"Sensei... Sensei... I... I..."

"That enough Lee, you do not have to say it!"

"SENSEI!"

(I lost to him?) Sasuke thought.

The Gai was giving his student his punishment while Team seven was really weirded out. Then Naruto started leave.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Naruto where are you going?"

I turned around and spoke to Sakura. "To the exam, this is getting weird."

"What about us?"

"Feel free come with me guys. But not staying here any longer." I continue my way back, however that Gai sensei called us. He asked us how's Kakashi was doing.

"You know Kakashi?"

"Know him...? Heh heh." Then suddenly the guy disappeared and reappeared behind us.

"People call us the eternal rivals..."

My team stared at him at surprised but me, Hitaro is a lot better at this disappearing thing. The guy started explaining his wins and losses while the other genin saying he's incredible. I saw Sasuke's face, he couldn't believe he stronger than Kakashi.

"You're pretty good but you're not the best." I quoted.

"What do you mean, is there someone stronger than me?" Gai lifted his eyebrows as he asked. Man those are thick eyebrows, and I still see something moving.

"Are you talking about that man called Hitaro?" Sakura asked me.

"Yup, you would have to see him yourself to believe me."

"No way, Gai sensei is incredible." The Lee guy spoke to me with energy.

"Well back to reason I'm here, is apologies for Lee. Well all of you should be going to exam now. Good luck Lee." Then he jumped off.

"Yes sir!" Lee replied while wrapping his hand with bandages. Before he left he told Sasuke some things. Then he jumped away like his master. After few minutes we headed towards the exam.

**END NARUTO'S POV**

Somewhere in the corner two monks stepped out of the darkness. Both were wearing strawhats.

"Are you sure this is good idea? I mean our Lord told us not attack the valley nin yet." The monk asked.

"Don't worry I just wanted to fun with him. Besides, my old friend Kyuubi is sealed inside of him." Replied the other monk. **(The same monk from the Wave Country)**

**NEAR THE EXAM ROOM.**

"Huh" Naruto turned around peered towards back towards the direction that his team came from.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing I just feel a bit weird."

"Oh Sakura came too." Kakashi was standing there in front of them. "Now we can properly take the exam.

"What do you mean?"

(This part when Kakashi explain the Exam)

Kakashi smiled as Sakura and Sasuke enter the room. Then noticed Naruto who was looking back.

"Naruto is there something wrong?"

"Well... I feel something, I don't know what it is exactly."

"I don't sense any chakra."

"No is not that, it some thing more. Something familiar."

Kakashi looked at him for a moment, then he stare down the hallway.

"You know what Kakashi sensei, I think I'm just a bit jumpy."

"Hmmm." Gave him a your're sure look.

"I'm going to the exam now, see ya." With that Naruto went inside.

Kakashi stared at Naruto as he went in. He was about to leave, until looked down the hallway again. (You know now that Naruto mention about it. The hallway seems a bit weird if you look at carefully. It is almost as if ghost lurking here.) Then Kakashi shook his head. "Nah maybe I need to rest, I should read my book."

Then Kakashi walk off. As soon nobody was in the hallway some thing materialized. Three figures were standing in the hallway; one was the monk while the others had hooded cloaks over them.

"That close, I thought they surly would find us." One figure said

"I do not understand? Why are here if we are not here for the sword." Another added

"You know why. Now go! I want to see if it is the same." The monk responded while hooded ones nodded. They disappeared leaving monk alone in the Hallway.

"Very soon Kyuubi. I Koga shall destroy you." Then he started to laugh evilly, while laughing his eyes glowed blood red.

**EXAM ROOM**

When Naruto entered the room, he saw a lot eyes staring at him. He saw many shinobis from various villages. Some from Rain, Stone, Cloud, Sand, and Grass.

(WAIT A MINUTE GRASS!!!)

Naruto stared at the grass while they glare at him with hate.

(I guess they really strongly believe I raised the dead in their country.)

Naruto sheepishly wave at them while they continued they're murderous glare. Then he heared Sakura calling him, he saw her waving at him. He rushed towards her leaving behind the angry nins.

"Why were you behind?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh just meeting some old friends." He responded.

They looked at him with strangely.

"SASUKE! YOUR LATE!" Ino jumped on Sasuke's back while he looked at her annoyed. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement."

"GET OFF HIM INO PIG!!!"

"Why if it isn't Sakura. Big ugly forehead as usual."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Ino made face at her, while Naruto just stood and watched. Then Chouji and Shikamaru appeared. "You guys taking this test too? Don't die."

"Hey I met you guys back at the barbeque house."

"Uh, oh yeah the new guy on team seven. I'm Nara Shikamaru. This is Akimichi Chouji." Nara pointed while Chouji continue to eat. "That's Yamazaki Ino."

"Hello nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yahoo Found You."

Everyone turned to see it is team eight.

"H-Hello..." Hinata greeted nervously.

"Well well everyone assembled."

"Jeez you guys too?"

"Huh? Hey what are you doing here?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"What does it look like?"

"Your in the exam too? Where's your team?"

"He's in our team we don't have third member." Sakura filled in.

"Okay, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Man you still whining about that other day?"

"I not whining, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Truth? You mean advice, and you say I'm stupid."

Kiba was about make a comeback until...

"Hey you guys should be more quiet." A man in glasses told them as he approach. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming schoolgirls, geez... This isn't a picnic you know."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you?" All of the rookie teams turned around and saw Rain nins glaring at them. "Those guys are hidden rain and they have short tempers. Everyone here are nervous about the exam, quiet down before you case a scene."

"Kabuto-san right?"

"Yeah"

"So this is your second time?"

"Nope seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so it is my fourth year."

"Wow so you know lot this exam."

"That's right."

Naruto just stood their not showing any kind emotion through his mask.

Kabuto explained his specialties such the nin info cards. He showed one of his cards that have the data of all the genins from each country. Then Sasuke asked him if he had information on individuals. Kabuto replied with a yes and show him the individuals that Sasuke wanted.

"Ok first it is Rock Lee. He is a year older than you guys. Mission History D rank twenty completed, C rank 12 completed. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Ten Ten. Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission history eight C rank complete B rank completed. Wow B rank for a genin. It seem he comes back without a scratch."

Everyone is remained silent.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water Fall, Sound, and many other outstanding genins came here to take the exam. Well hidden Sound Village was created last year there isn't much info on them, but the rest of the villages have many talented youngsters."

"M-Makes you lose your confidence."

"So basically... All the people here are..."

"Yup! Like Lee and Gaara, they are top elite genins from other countries."

Somewhere in the crowd three sound genins overheard they're conversation.

"Hidden Sound is a minor village?"

"Is that so?"

"Let's play with them for a bit."

"Good idea. Calling us leftovers. Let's help him add his data... That Hidden Sound Shinobis... Can be quite vicious."

The three sound genins charged at Kabuto. The spiky hair sound nin jumped in the air and threw kunais at him while the in bandages charged in from the ground. Kabuto dodge the kunais but when the other sound got up to his face, he threw his punch at him. Again he dodge it but his glasses broke and threw up.

"Kabuto-san?!" Sakura shouted.

This scene got a lot people attention.

Sakura rushes to him see if he is all right. Naruto eyed at the Sound nins.

"Write this down on your cards. The three hidden sounds ninjas are definite future chuunins.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!!!" Several Examiner appeared in the room with smoke swirling around them. "Thanks for waiting, I'm Morino Ibiki the examiner of the chuunin first test. Hidden sound stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize, this is our first time... we got carried away..."

The examiner started to explain all the rules of exam. Many rules confused Naruto such as questions are not allowed. Second the point system left him all confused and it is team test. And third whenever someone cheats, they only take off two points, why not kick the person out.

"Realize that the pathetic ones get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As a shinobis trying to achieve the level of chuunin. Be proud ninjas!" shouted Morino Ibiki.

Finally the exam began and everyone was scribbling away.

**NARUTO POV**

Hmmm these questions are hard answer. It would take genius and heavily experienced nin answer these.

Even these questions are beyond my Knowledge. Hitaro would probably answer these correct.

I looked around the room and saw a lot a people were in the same boat as me. Sakura and some other nis seem to be answering questions without a ease. Hinata is next to me, she answering question also.

But what bothers me is the second rule. There is something about that I haven't seen through. And the examiners they seem to be watching us as if any of us will cheat any second.

"How many teams will past this test?" I looked up and saw a genin from sand asking the question."

"It's not like knowing will help you... Or do you want to be disqualified?"

"Sorry." After the genin got shot down by that Morino guy, he sat back down. I look at the test again, atmosphere in the room feels as though it tempting me to cheat. But that would be sending me down the zero meter. But some how there some sort catch to this test.

This stress reminded me how I woke up late and forgot about my test during I was training to become shinobi. I failed the test, but Fuumaki sensei gave second chance. I was really relived to hear that but soon it turned out to be worse than the test I failed. I had spare him with everything got. I remember those punches and kicks he gave me, it wasn't pleasant and it really looked like he was going to kill me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_WHAT!!!??? FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" yelled Naruto._

"_If you want to think that, other like I said. We will fight and one of us most likely will die." Said the man with a red shinobi outfit. He wore a hat with a red cloth stick out behind; you can only see his face. "Consider this a second chance to redeem yourself for forgetting the test this morning. If you fight well, you'll pass. But if you fail or die, you get a F." The Fumaki said while drinking saki jug. _

"_I don't think it matter if I get a F if I die. How long do I have to last?"_

"_Whenever I say so." Then Fumaki charged at Naruto. He began doing several Taijustu on him while dodging his attack. "Don't be a puss! Strike back already!"_

"_Easy you for you to say! Even though Hitaro teaches me everything, I still can't beat you! You feel no pain and you are taijustsu specialist as well." _

"_Quit whining! So what I'm stronger than you!" Fumaki grab Naruto by the collar. "Kagata Renshou" Then Fumaki spun Naruto around and did a mid air double kick sending him far away. _

_When Naruto hit ground hard, he looked up. He saw Fuumaki in the air already creating seals. Then he started throwing multiple shurikens at him, Naruto immediately rolled aside while hundreds shurikens chasing after him. _

_When shurikens stop coming the blonde nin immediately got back to his feet. When he looked around for Fuumkaki. His senses picked up his chakra, which indicated that he was coming from behind. Naruto executed a swift low kick making him fall on his back on the ground. Naruto took out his sword and held it at his neck. _

_Fuumaki stared Naruto slightly surprised. "Damn... I think I slightly underestimated you." _

"_Fuumaki sensei, give up. There is no way you can beat in this kind of situation."_

_The only response from the red valley nin is a small smirk. "I said I slightly underestimated you... Not fully." While Fuumaki was speaking, he was fidgeting his hand until he got a little metal ball. Then he flicks the metal ball, which hits Naruto's hand making him drop the sword. _

_Fuumaki immediately got up and did a hard kick at Naruto. Naruto blocked the kick but he was still feeling the pain from the impact. He retaliated by jumping roundhouse kick to his face. When the kick landed on Fuumaki's face, his grin grew bigger. However this did not save Naruto from his next move. Fuumaki grabbed the fox boy's leg and threw across the sky, which made him slam really hard on the nearest wall. _

"_Ouch!" Naruto winced in pain while he was desperately trying to get back on his feet._

"_Ouch? The fun hasn't started yet kid." Fuumaki took his saki jug and started to drink it. Then he put it away and got back to fighting position. "Hey kid! Don't just stand there! Attack already!"_

"_This crazy! Fighting to death!" shouted Naruto._

"_Stop complaining already! Sheesh this is why you need to read the scrolls for the test."_

"_HEY! Your were a dropout when you were my age!"_

_This took Fuumaki by surprise. "Where did you hear that?"_

"_People who knew you back then told me!"_

"_Well I changed!"_

"_No you didn't! They said you act same as always!"_

"_Well I um uh... HEY! Wait minute I'm the teacher here! You shut up and fight or fail you when you're dead!"_

_Naruto ran towards with his fists ready. Fuumaki stood still to wait for him to be in range, then he sense a presence behind him. He did a quick back kick on the Naruto clone, and then other Naruto came throwing kicks and punches at him. But Fuumaki avoided all blows and quickly made another set seals._

"_Valley Death Palm!"_

_Then Fuumaki struck Naruto at center of the chest with a destructive force. Naruto sped back to the wall he hit earlier except with a more painful crash. He was lying on a pile of rubble not moving at all._

"_Whoa! I think I accidentally killed him..." _

"_Accidentally! You intentionally did that you bastard!"_

_Fuumaki turned his head and saw Naruto behind him. Then he turned back and saw it was clone he used his Taijustu on._

"_I got you Fuumaki sensei!" Naruto shouted using his Rokusai no Jutsu. When Naruto got close to the red nin something unsuspecting happen._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT...for a moment.**

A kunai zoomed right past me! It hit a test sheet behind me. The guy behind was surprised and got up and shouted what was that about.

"You messed up five times. You fail." The examiner said.

"No, No way..."

"The two on his team, get out of here right now."

Damn sucks for him and his team.

"_STOP!" Naruto halt his attack. _

"_Guess what. You pass kid!"_

"_WHAT!" Naruto jaw had hit rock bottom._

"_Yup you pass." Fuumaki sat down and started drink his saki. _

"_Wait a minute! I didn't kill you yet!"_

"_Ah I but I didn't say that someone has to die. Besides if I killed you Hitaro would have my head."_

_Naruto was about pick on that sentence until he thought what said before duel. "You bastard! Then what was the point of the test?"_

"_It was to test your strengths, and see if you can see through words."_

"_What?"_

"_You see Naruto being a ninja doesn't only mean fighting, but able to see through things. You see need to learn see things what normal people can't. For an example I want kill your wife."_

"_I don't wife."_

"_Just shut up kid! It's an example, anyway I threaten to kill your wife if don't I get one million yen. What are you going to do?"_

"_If that situation happen I would not risk anything. I do what they say."_

"_Bad idea."_

"_What?"_

"_Listen again kid. I threaten to kill your wife if don't I get one million yen. I won't kill your wife if do get the money, but doesn't mean I'll release her. Or worse she's already dead. That was test, to see if you can see through my words. If wanted to kill you kid I would twist your neck at the beginning of the fight. I may not look like it I am pretty fast."_

"_I understand. This lesson did indeed teach me something."_

"_Good. Well I'm going now to buy more saki." Fuumaki was walking towards the nearest bar he can find. _

"_Fuumaki sensei!" Naruto called. Fuumali turned around. "The test questions, they were trick questions also weren't they." Fuumaki smiled._

"_You're catching on kid."_

"_Wow a dropout like you can come up with something so tricky."_

"_Shut up kid! Get out of here before I really gonna kill you!" Naruto ran off not wanting feel anymore of his power. When he was out of sight, Fuumaki smirked. "Hitaro, you one hell of student." Then he walked off._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

I have to admit, Fumaki-sensei maybe rough but he is a good teacher. It is too bad that two weeks later he had to go to mission in another country.

What am I doing? I should be focusing on test instead relating my past and the second rule... Second rule, my past, that's it! I'm supposed to cheat!

But how, those examiners are watching us test takers closely. I've got it! I'll use this ninjustu.

**END NARUTO'S POV**

Morino Ibiki was watching the test takers eagerly trying to pass. Lot's of them were being caught and sent out. Then he notice Naruto was creating seals, but nothing happened.

(Hmmm what was that about.)

Hinata saw Naruto making seals, but didn't do anything. But she does see him keeping hold of his last seal underneath the table. Not only that he looks like he is stressing about something. "Naruto is something wrong?"

"I'm fine thank you for your concern." he replied.

Sakura and Sasuke also saw him also, they too are confused as well.

Another Naruto was walking around the room except nobody could see him nor feel him. This Naruto was not bushin but spirit form. The spirit Naruto looks back at the physical Naruto who was holding the last seal.

(I better hurry up. Even though this Spirit Form Justu take the least of chakra all techniques from Hitaro, it still takes a lot.)

He rushed towards the desk that Morino Ibiki was sitting at. As he got close Morino's eyes looking around.

(Crap he senses me.) The spirit Naruto stood still, he was looking around. Eventually he stops and returns focus on the test takers. Naruto continues his search for the answer sheet. He is now next to examiner searching for the answers to the exam. He finally found them, but his eyes widened, then smiled. (Hmmm intresting how this first exam, is similar to my past. Oh well might as return to my physical body.) Naruto stood up, as soon he does he found himself looking straight to examiners eyes. Naruto froze at that point he thought for sure the examiner see's him. But he notice he is doing anything but staring at him.

For the examiner all he can see is thin air. He senses chakra radiating next to him but sees or feels nothing. (What's going on? I sense the chakra coming next to me yet there is nothing. Have I been working to hard, nah it can't be there something here I just have to see it some how.)

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was getting nervous, Hitaro told him that if someone senses you it usually means that they are very skilled. (Now is the time return the physical world.)

Naruto in the physical world had also the nervous look on his face. He let's go of the last seal he was holding. Then he let's out sigh of relief. "That was close, it looks like the examiner is confused what just happen. I bet if I did it again he'll figure out the next time."

"We will now start the tenth question."

Everyone remain quiet not making single movement.

"Now before we start the tenth question. I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

Everyone in the entire room was a bit confused of this new rule.

"These are the rules of desperation."

Naruto just sat there smiling underneath his mask.

"First, for the tenth question. You must decide whether to take it or not.

"Choose? What happens if we do not choose?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail along with your teammates. If you chose to take the question, but answer it incorrectly. That person loses the right to take chuunin exam ever again. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number has been confirmed, leave."

Naruto saw teams leaving, one by one was heading out the door.

(Even though this is an exam, this is pure pressure on the genins.)

"You in the mask?" Naruto turned towards the Ibiki. "I notice that your're feeling calm, do you believe that you answer the question correctly?"

Naruto moved his head down enough no one could see his eyes. "Yes, I have the confidence to answer the question. Even though I would most likely get it wrong, it will not discourage me from reaching my goal."

Ibiki rose his eyebrows. "Admire your courage, but if you fail this question you won't be take the chuunin exam ever again."

"Perhaps, but one great man told me words that urge me to press on."

"And what would those words be?"

Naruto looked up. "No matter who or what our enemy is. We will always meet them in battle, and we always rise victorious and glorious. No matter how many sharp teeth and claws our opponent has, we shall cut them. No matter how many of adversaries out there, we shall crush them. And no matter how overwhelming the challenges we face, we shall overcome them. The Celestial Dragons of the Heavens Gate has bestowed a gift to every good soul humans in this world. It is a gift that no evil being shall never have or take. It is a powerful gift called hope. It is a powerful weapon that no treacherous man or beast shall withstand." Everybody remained silent in the room.

"These words not only to boost morale in wars, but also encourage people to not run away from situation that could cost them dreams, or even they're life. These are the word that keeps me here in this room. (Not really, that last part was all talk. But maybe people will stay. It encourages me to do a good job on my mission.)

The remaining genins remained in their seats. Those who were about to give up, sat back down waiting for the next question.

(Nice words. I have to say, they gave me more confidence than ever.) Sasuke thought while smiling.

(Naruto, I am glad to have you in our team.) The cheerful Sakura thought.

(Interesting kid. He blasting everyone's worries away. So he's the fourth's son, whatever villiage he came from they did a good job of raising him. Seventy eight left, ore than I expected...)

"Good decision, I congratulate you on passing the first test." Morino Ibiki declared. He explained the true purpose of the test and it's reasons. He showed them his burns and scars he received from torture from his enemies. Almost everybody cringed at the old wounds.

"You have made through the entrance, the first test of the chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you all good luck."

Suddenly a strange black ball crashed through the window rolling in the front of the first examiner. A flag was held out with kunais recently attached to the ceiling.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" A woman trench coat stood in front of the class. The flag had a message painting on. "I am the examiner of the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Let's go!"

"Bad timing..." said Ibiki.

"Ibiki you left twenty six teams?! The test was too easy!"

"This time... there a lot of outstanding ones." He replied with a grin.

"Bah that's fine... I can cut them in half in the second exam." Soon everyone left the room leaving the first examiner behind.

Morino Ibiki was picking every paper that was left behind until he came across Naruto's paper.

(There's a guy here who got through here with a blank test. Uzumaki Naruto, a very intresting guy.)

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_Next Chapter contains lot's of action._


End file.
